Digimon: The WarGame of the 21st Century
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: The epilogue: Mimi must make a decision that will affect her life-Matt or Izzy? Taiora, Mimato, Daiyako, some Kouimi.R&R!
1. Return of an old foe

Me: I don't own Digimon

Me: I don't own Digimon. For some reason, I've grown accustomed to seeing stories that relate to the Internet every now and then. I know I made one myself when I was Tai Kamiya, but I've decided to span time and space for this story. 

Tai: What? 

Me: Basically, you guys may have some visitors from your past. 

Davis: COOL! 

Me: I meant the older DigiDestined! This includes T.K. and Kari. 

Davis: Rats! 

Me: Since you guys already know my background of couplings-Taiora, Daiyako, Mimato, etc., I won't bore you too much longer, so here it is! 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. I-Return of an old foe

__

The Internet…basically, a place where people, young and old, can escape their pitiful and meaningless lives to toil around uselessly for junk mail you can easily achieve by normal standards. I should know-I used to have control of the Internet myself once, until these children known only as DigiDestined arrived and attempted to defeat me. At the Rookie Level, they faltered. Champion, they had a miniscule chance. Ultimate…I didn't give them a chance to reach that Level. Mega…the most powerful Level a Digimon can achieve, and I slaughtered the two most powerful of their Digimon, until they themselves became Digital and entered the Internet for themselves and created a Digimon with the ability to surpass even the Mega Level. And I was defeated by it, but not entirely. Some of my databytes survived the deletion process and reconfigured back into an egg. This time, the egg split itself into two eggs, then the 2nd egg divided into a 3rd one. Slowly, but surely, for four years or a bit more, the three eggs created a barrier that prevented those children from finding us again…but now the time has come for our return, and we shall lay waste to their three worlds-the Internet, their planet Earth, and finally, the accursed Digital World! 

Hi! My name's Kari Kamiya. In case you didn't know, but you probably do, I'm one of the DigiDestined, or at least, I used to be. We all became retired heroes after we successfully defeated MaloMyotismon in the Digital World one last time and we all got to keep our Digimon partner. Here's a recap on what we've all been doing these past 4 months: 

__

Davis has finally given up his crush on me, saying that he had feelings for someone else. I wasn't too hurt-I had seen how he and Yolei looked at each other after he'd saved her during our battle between Black WarGreymon and MagnaAngemon. 

T.K. and I have a pretty decent relationship now and as for me, I haven't changed that much, although Davis has made several attempts for us all to be friends, and they worked, too! The three of us are in our last leg before high school. 

Yolei's joined Tai, Sora, Matt and Izzy in high school, and Izzy's teaching her everything he knows. And before I forget, a big surprise has come up-Sora and Matt broke up! Apparently, he was cheating on her with some other girl. Sora was devastated, and Tai-who's my big brother-was mad. He wanted to teach Matt a lesson, but Sora wouldn't let him. 

Ken's still in a different school than us, but whenever our schools battle it out for soccer, he and Davis both wish each other good luck before it starts. 

Cody's almost in junior high now. Despite that, he's still the same quiet kid I met in the computer room that day Davis, Yolei and Cody became DigiDestined. 

Mimi's finally moved back to Japan, and Yolei and Sora were ecstatic! So was Joe, who's in college now. We finally thought all our DigiWorld troubles were behind us, but we were wrong. It all started when Davis, who was apologizing to Yolei for embarrassing her in her parents' store, was sending her e-mail. Why does this sound familiar? 

For some reason, Tai and Sora were keeping an eye on Davis as he wrote this e-mail…

"Okay, Davis, are you sure you know what you're gonna write?" Taichi "Tai" Kamiya asked calmly to his young protégé. 

"Yes, Tai, so you and Sora can go home now and make out and do whatever it is couples do!" Davis replied. Tai put him in a headlock and was intent on keeping him in it until Sora came in. 

"Tai! Let Davis go. I'm sure he was telling the truth about it. We were going over to your house, weren't we?" 

__

Tai waited a month after Sora and Matt's breakup to ask her out. She said yes of course, and that's how their relationship finally began! Agumon and Biyomon were happy for their partners. After all the Christmas torture, things would finally go back to normal between them. 

Tai blushed a deep red as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, Sora, actually I was hoping we could've gone out for dinner with the Digimon-" A moment later, Tai found Sora's arms wrapped around his waist. 

"You were planning that for me? Tai…" They would've kissed, if it weren't for Davis' sudden interruption of his letter: 

"How's this for a letter, guys: 

__

Dear Yolei, 

I'm sorry for being a jerk and humiliating you in front of your parents like that. I'm not worthy of being your boyfriend. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to lunch tomorrow. Oh, and if you want to bring Hawkmon, that'd be great too, 'cause then Veemon would have someone to talk to and not chew my ear off! Hope you respond to this soon. 

Love, 

Davis

The letter impressed Tai; Sora had tears running down her cheeks. 

"Davis…that was beautiful."   
"Yeah. Makes the one I sent you look like a message in a bottle." Tai added. Sora shook her head and smiled. 

"I'll always treasure that letter, Tai." 

"Guys, what gives? I can't send the stupid letter!" Davis yelled out. Tai sweatdropped a bit. 

"Uh-oh! Print it out, fast!" Tai warned. Davis printed his letter out and Sora got it from the printer. 

"Huh?! 'Unable to deliver?' WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS STUPID COMPUTER?! Huh-WHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Davis fell down with the chair and landed on his head. Tai and Sora couldn't help but laugh. 

"Just like old times." Tai replied. That's when Tai gasped quietly. He took another look at Davis' screen as Sora, Davis and their Digimon-Veemon, Agumon and Biyomon-crowded around him. 

"Hey, guys! Tai, you want some soda?" 

"Sora, I've got some sweets here! I made sure Agumon didn't eat them all so you would have one." 

"Davis, check it out-licorice sticks! They were from your parents' kitchen. I know they wouldn't mind." 

"Very nice, but not now, guys." Tai advised. 

__

Tai, Sora and Davis weren't the only ones watching this bizarre event take place. The whole world was watching, just like the first time! 

"I've seen this Digi-Egg…but it can't be!" Tai looked concerned, and that made Sora worry. 

"Those are Digi-Eggs? From where-the Digital World? And how'd they get into the Internet?" Davis asked. 

Tai's voice was hard when he spoke. "They were already _in _the Internet, Davis! Contact Izzy and get him over here. I have a feeling this is going to take the whole team. Sora, can you make a pit stop by Yolei's store, just in case Davis' e-mail didn't get through?" 

"Okay, Tai. Come on, Biyomon." 

__

We all eventually gathered at Davis' house. It took Sora having to show Yolei the printed letter Davis had wrote for her, but she came. Tai was eyeing us with a worried look on his usually calm face. 

"OK, guys. We've got a monumental problem. It could even be a global problem. Izzy, do you remember what happened six months after we returned from the Digital World once we defeated Apocalymon?" Izzy nodded. 

"Yeah. I saw this Digi-Egg on my computer screen, and before my eyes, it hatched." 

"I saw it too! I think the whole world was watching." Yolei noted. 

"Approximately over 1million people witnessed the event, but I digress." Izzy replied.

"Okay! Tai, what's the point of us all being here?" Matt asked impatiently. Tai glared at him. 

"Sometimes, I don't see what Sora saw in you! Anyway, here's the reason we're here!" Tai moved away from the computer screen and the DigiDestined all saw the three eggs on the monitor! 

"Wait a minute! Three Digi-Eggs? That's impossible! Omnimon defeated him! How could he have reconstructed himself?" Joe yelled out. 

"He possibly used bits and pieces from the Internet and reconfigured his structure. In any case, he's back." Ken stepped forward. 

"Who's this Digimon we're facing?" Tai gave him his answer.   
"Diaboromon." 

That's when things went bad. The three Digi-Eggs shook and cracked a bit. They were starting to hatch! Then, they shook some more before cracking completely! Tai and Izzy gasped in shock. Yolei forgot about why she was mad at Davis and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

Checking his Digimon Analyzer, Izzy nodded in confirmation. "Yep, I was right! That's Kuramon, a baby Digimon. He doesn't have an attack, but we're assuming its Bubble Blow." 

Suddenly, one Kuramon disappeared from the screen! 

"What happened to him?" T.K. asked.

"He just disappeared!" Cody said. 

The 2nd one shot out of the computer screen and latched itself on Tai's face!   
"HEY! What's the big idea? I don't appreciate Baby Digimon flying onto my face and kissing me!" Tai cried out. "That's a privilege required only by Sora!" The young Takenouchi blushed, but recovered and grabbed at Kuramon.   
"Let go of Tai right now! You heard him-I'm the only one with rights and privileges to kiss him!" Mimi grabbed onto Tai's head and yanked-hard.

"OWW! Mimi, that's my hair! How'd you like it if I grabbed you by your hair?!" 

"Do you have another way to free yourself?" Mimi retorted. 

"Yeah-let Sora grab the Digimon and pull it off my face!" With a loud POP! Kuramon came off of Tai's face and flew out the window. 

All Izzy said was, "Intense." Kari couldn't stop laughing. 

"What is it with you and Digimon trying to kiss you, Tai?" Kari giggled. Tai groaned and leaned on Sora's shoulder for support. 

"At least he didn't make a mess like that Koromon did in our room." Tai noted. 

"Guys? We still have one Kuramon in the Internet." Ken warned. "And he's getting hungry." 

"How can you tell?" Davis asked. 

"Look at the screen." Ken replied. In big, bold letters on the monitor, were the words, 

****

I'M HUNGRY! 

"Whoa. Déjà vu." Tai said out loud to no one in particular. That's when Izzy cried out.

"Not again! He's eating up computer data! Once he's done here, he'll look for a place with _more _food!" 

"More food?! This guy eats food faster than Veemon in an hour, tops!" Davis exclaimed. 

"No he doesn't! I'll show you, Davis!" Veemon went to grab a bite to eat, but all the Digimon tackled him. 

"We may need that food for later so we can all Digivolve!" Biyomon explained. 

"So, until we're all ready to eat…" Agumon began. 

"Poison Ivy!!" Palmon's main attack wrapped poor Veemon up until he was unable to move. The DigiDestined laughed at his misfortune. 

"Shouldn't have challenged me, Veemon. Or should I say, them?" Davis laughed. 

A muffled reply of "Whatever!" came from out of Palmon's vines. 

"Kuramon Digivolve to…TSUMEMON!!!" The DigiDestined gasped in shock as the Digimon on the screen Digivolved to the In-Training Level. 

"I think we're in over our heads on this one, guys." Joe said. 

"Not yet! There's always a chance for victory, so until we find out where those other two Digimon went, we take on the one in the Net!" Tai exclaimed. Sora came up to him and clutched his hand protectively. 

"Tai, there was just one Digimon here! He's somewhere in the Real World!" That clicked a warning in Tai's head. Since there were two Digimon whose whereabouts they knew of, then they'd have to split up into two teams. 

"No problem! We simply split up into two teams. We'll take on the one in the Internet while Davis and the rest handle the one in the Real World." 

The screen flashed a brilliant light and Gennai stepped out, still looking as young as he did the last time the DigiDestined saw him. 

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy, Tai. Remember that Digimon who mysteriously disappeared off the screen? He showed up in the Digital World. And he's trying to take it over." 

The DigiDestined were truly worried. Three places at the same time? According to Izzy, it would seem impossible for the team to be in three different places without splitting up into various groups. It had been nearly impossible to pull off when they met Daemon, but now…One question weighed heavily on their minds: 

__

How are we all going to split up into three teams in order to stop Diaboromon?" 


	2. A Blast from The Past

Me: I'm impressed with the number of reviews I got in just under a day

Me: I'm impressed with the number of reviews I got in just under a day! I don't own Digimon and that's about it.

Davis: What? No torturing us or nothing?! 

Me: Nope! 

(All the DigiDestined drop to the ground, obviously unconscious) 

Me: (laughs) Ah…peace and quiet. I also don't own the Digirap off the Digimon soundtrack. 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. II-A Blast from the Past

__

The Digivolution is up and running 

Didja see, didja hear, didja know it was coming? 

Our DigiDestiny starts today; let me hear you say…DIGIMON! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the Champions

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the Champions

After a moment of deep thought-which wasn't that long, actually-Tai came up with a plan to separate the team into three groups. 

"All right-this is how it's going to go. Since both teams-us older kids and you guys-have Mega Digimon, we'll have to split it right down the middle for one of our groups. Team I will be me, Izzy, Sora and Mimi handling the situation on the Net. Matt, Joe, Cody and T.K. can handle the Real World. Once that's finished, Matt and T.K. bolt for the nearest computer and get online ASAP! That just leaves Davis, Ken, Yolei and Kari to make a trip to the Digital World." The others sounded impressed, but Gennai saw some flaws in the plan. 

"Not a bad plan Tai, but what would happen if Diaboromon were to incapacitate the Mega Digimon for that specific team and Digivolved to a higher level than the other DigiDestined could handle? Don't worry-Azulongmon and I thought this all out when we discovered that Diaboromon had returned and he lent me another orb." The DigiDestined groaned as he pulled out the orb from somewhere in his pocket. 

"Not another orb! I don't think the Digimon are that quite powerful yet." Davis insisted. Gennai merely smirked. 

"It's not for the Digimon, Davis. It's for you. Or to be more precise, the older DigiDestined. That would include T.K. and Kari as well. Touch it, Tai." Tai sighed as he reached out to touch the glowing orb. 

"If I ever want to take a vacation from being leader, Davis, you and Matt hang by the phone." Sora eyed him with a look and gripped his hand tightly, causing him a bit of pain.

"What about me, huh Tai? I'm not good leader material?" 

"I thought you'd want to be on vacation with me!" At that moment, Tai touched the orb, and the room was filled with a bright light. When it faded, Tai suddenly glanced down and promptly screamed. He was looking at himself! Actually, he saw himself about four years ago! 

"Gennai, what's going on here? Is this _me_?" Tai pointed down while the younger Tai pointed up. 

"To handle the situation in the Digital World, Azulongmon decided to call up the DigiDestined at a time after they'd defeated Diaboromon but before they lost their Crests and Tags. DigiDestined, meet your past selves." The team smiled as they all took a look back into history. 

__

With Digiwill and Digivice in hand

There's a DigiDynamic force in Digiland

When the Digi-past and Digi-present collide

Time to Digisize…DIGIMON! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the Champions

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the Champions

"Did I really look that young, Sora? My hair still sticks up!" 

"I think it's because you still have the goggles Tai!" 

"What kind of conditioner did I use for my hair back then? It was such a long time ago!" 

"Actually Mimi, if you calculate the exact time and date from when Gennai summoned up our past selves to now, I assume you used some kind of formula-"

"Okay! I didn't want a life history before we take on a very creepy Digimon Izzy!" 

"Is that how I look in the future? I've got different hair!" 

"Tai, look! I'm wearing a camera around my neck." 

Davis kept glancing back and forth between teams until his eyes were about to go flying out of their sockets. 

"OKAY! Guys, you're past selves look awesome; the future turns out okay for you. Can we get back on track here to what's important, like SAVING THE WORLD?!" 

After a moment of silence, Tai's younger half asked, "What's with him? Any reason why you're wearing my goggles?" 

"We'll tell you later, but we have a global problem!" 

__

With Tai explaining everything to our past versions, and repeating it over and over to his past self, it was lunchtime for us and the Digimon, who'd been pulled forward too, before he was able to finish! 

"And that's the whole story, okay?" Tai asked exasperatedly. Matt's younger self stood up, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Tai, Sora and the others sighed. They remembered that look. (A/N: For the sole purpose of not confusing you, we'll refer to the younger DigiDestined as Season I, okay? Okay!)

"How do we know we can trust you? For all we know, you could be evil Digimon in disguise as us!" 01 Tai got up and glared at 01 Matt. 

"If they wanted to kill us Matt, they would've done it as soon as we got here! Why can't you relax for once?" 

"Why can't you ever take things seriously?" 01 Sora got in between them and silenced them both with a look that the present Tai and Matt remembered well. 

"Stop fighting! The both of you are right in some way. True, they could be evil Digimon Matt, but Tai's got a point too. If they wanted to kill us, we'd already be dead." Gazing up at Tai, 01 Sora blushed a faint pink. "I think we should give them a chance and help them save their Digital World." 

Tai smiled broadly, struggling not to laugh due to the glare Sora was giving her past self and nodded. "Thanks for giving us a chance." 

"Be warned, DigiDestined. If anything injures or does irreparable damage to your past selves, it could have dire consequences for the present. Good luck." Gennai disappeared back inside of Davis' computer. 

Tai took immediate charge over his past self and looked over at the others. "I know this may seem scary to you because you've been yanked from your own timeline into a future which hasn't happened yet. Trust me, I know. I'm just now starting to remember what happened." 

__

Apparently, during sometime in the past, we were pulled out of the space-time continuum and winded up in the future, which is now the present for us. We must've been sent back with no memories of the events in question. 

"You guys have your doubts as well about the situation. We're about to send you guys off to an unfamiliar Digital World in which you may have little or no protection from at all. Believe in me when I say this-If you keep it together, stick together, don't fight each other and remember the bond you all share, you're sure to defeat Diaboromon again!" 

01 Tai and Sora got to their feet and held out their Digivices. They both shouted out, "When do we go?" The elders couldn't help but laugh. 

__

The Digi-dudes will Digirule with Digiability and Digitude

Save the world from a Digidisaster

The Threat from the Net meets the Digital Masters! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the Champions

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the Champions…

We all figured we had to give our past versions some last minute advice before heading off to face a Digimon in a new and improved Digital World. Here's how each conversation went, starting with me…

"Are you scared?" Kari asked 01 Kari politely. 

"A little, but I know with Tai and the others there, I won't be afraid. I know Tai can get us out of this no matter what age he is!" 

"Just trust in your friends and know that they'll always be there for you, especially Tai." 

"So T.K., how do you feel? Scared, concerned? I know what its like to time travel, although I don't remember very much about it." 

"I'm not that scared. I know with my friends by me, we'll help you guys beat Diaboromon again, just like we did during summer a few months ago!" 

T.K. smiled as he remembered the battle with Diaboromon on the Internet. Patamon hadn't had a chance to battle, or Digivolve, but he'd been there. This time, he'd have a chance! 

"Just have hope that things turn out okay for everyone. Don't lose hope on the fact that you may not get home, because you will, okay?" 

"Mm-hmm!" 

Joe couldn't help letting a brief smile cross his face as he saw how hyped up 01 Joe was getting. 

"Nervous, Joe?" 

"AHH! What makes you say that? Other than the fact that I've been pulled from my correct time and put into a future where I've got to take on another evil Digimon! I almost wish I'd stayed home sick today!" 

"Nope, wouldn't have worked. Relax a bit. Gomamon's here with you, right? He'll help you out and so will the others. All you have to do is be there for the group, just like in the old days. Promise?" Joe held out his hand. Nodding and forcing a smile on his own face, 01 Joe shook it. 

"Promise!" 

"What are you thinking about, Mimi?" 

"I'm thinking about changing my hair so it ends up like yours!" Mimi giggled as her past self eyed her own hair with a sense of awe. 

"Seriously, what do you think about the upcoming battle? It's a Digimon that only Tai, Matt, Izzy and T.K. have seen before and battled against." 01 Mimi almost broke out into tears. 

"All I know is that I can't stand this fighting anymore! And now I'm pulled into my future where things look the same but they look different! If you guys hadn't pulled _our _Digimon with us, I'd be worried about Palmon right now!" 

"True, but look at the bright side: Doesn't the future look glamorous?" 

"Yeah…he sure does." Mimi looked to the right and saw Matt and 01 Matt conversing.

__

"Who knew? Certainly not me! Or did I know and just forget?" 

Izzy and 01 Izzy sighed as they both heard the past and present Mimi's giggling out loud. 

"It figures. Four years or so in the future and Mimi finds a way to get off track." 

"That's what I like best about her. Ahh! Forget I said that." 

"I can't. Anyway, the odds of this happening are astronomical!" 

"I wish I could agree with you, but I've experienced abnormal things that haven't happened to you yet, so this means I can't explain it to you in a greater depth." 

"Truthfully, you could since I won't remember the conversation or anything else about this entire incident." A second later, both Tai's yelled out, "Izzy? Keep the technobabble down a notch!" 

"So, what do you think of Sora?" 01 Matt eyed Matt with a look of amazement.   
"She's one of my best friends, next to Tai. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of them in a battle, much less if I lost them in a battle in the future." 

"Hmm. I see. Don't lose that part of you that represents friendship. Always remember-you have friends who will watch over you and take care of you when times are tough." 

"Would this include Mimi?" Matt turned and saw 01 Mimi and Mimi giggling about something. 

"Yeah…especially Mimi." 

"I bet I can guess what you're thinking. You're worried something will happen to Tai and it'll affect the future, right?" Sighing sadly, 01 Sora nodded. 

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost Tai in our regular timeline, but to lose him in a future that's so different yet exactly the same as the present…" Sora quickly pulled her grief-stricken past self into a hug. 

"I bet Tai's probably thinking the same thing-'What would I do if I lost Sora in this timeline?' All you have to worry about for the moment is keeping Tai safe from any dangers that might creep up on him. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way until after the battle's over, okay?" Sniffling, and wiping away her tears, 01 Sora nodded. 

"I won't." 

"And I thought I had a serious look during a soccer game." 01 Tai didn't respond to Tai's joke. Instead, he gazed out at Odaiba, amazed at the changes and similarities of the town in just four years. 

"I know you're gonna give me some advice, so just say it already so I can go!" Tai looked at his past self in shock. It sounded like he was already giving up! He turned him around and almost gasped out loud. 01 Tai was crying! 

"What's wrong? If it's Sora, nothing will happen to her! I'm sure of it." 

"It's not that. Just that, before we left, I told her that I'd meant to say that the letter I'd sent her was supposed to say 'From, Tai.'" Tai groaned inwardly. He remembered that day. Once he'd said it, Sora had gotten mad at him and almost started crying if he hadn't found a bouquet of roses that had mysteriously appeared in his hand. She'd smiled, genuinely touched, and hugged him. 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that Sora forgives you by the end of the day. Trust me. Now, look after her. Make sure nothing happens to her, okay?" 01 Tai nodded and wiped his tears away, signifying his tearfest was at an end. 

"I promise!" 

"Here we go, guys! Back to the Digital World!" The 01 DigiDestined waved goodbye to their older counterparts as they vanished into the portal and headed back to the Digital World once again. Tai stopped 01 Tai from going in. 

"Take this. It'll allow you to keep in contact with us in case of a problem that you can't handle." 01 Tai nodded. 

"Thanks. And I'll make sure that Sora's safe!" A second later, 01 Tai and Agumon disappeared.

"So, what can we do while they take on Diaboromon in the Digital World?" Kari asked. Tai sighed and placed his arm around Sora's neck. 

"Hope that these other 2 Digimon are slow Digivolvers." 


	3. The Problem with Digivolving

Me: I got impatient and decided to post this chapter up early

Me: I got impatient and decided to post this chapter up early. I don't own Digimon, and that's about it. Wait-that's not it! I also don't own "Let's Kick It Up" from the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack. In this chapter, I'll refer to the older DigiDestined as 02, since this chapter takes place in the Digital World, with the exception of Davis and the others. 

Tai: Awesome! 

Me: This chapter is dedicated to Veranda, who's a cool writer and could go far in life with this talent if she wanted. That, and the fact that I was impressed with her stories Gaining Trust and I'm Gonna Smile. 

Sora: (sniffles) Those were sad stories! 

Me: Yes, they were. And now, onward to the story before I forget what I'm doing here!

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. III-The Problem with Digivolving

The DigiDestined surveyed their surroundings. It looked different than the last time they were here-like sometime around 2000-but it was the Digital World!

Tai gazed in awe at what 02 Tai had given him-a Dterminal, to keep in contact with their future selves while they were in the DigiWorld. 

"Okay troops, we've got an evil Digimon to find and take care of while we're here, so let's-" Tai didn't get to finish his sentence because his Dterminal started beeping.

"Tai, what's that noise?" Sora asked. 

"It's a Dterminal. My future self gave it to me before I went inside the portal. Apparently, they want to talk to us." 

True to his word, when Tai opened it, they all crowded around to see the message, which Tai read out loud for them.

__

Guys, it's Tai. The future one! Anyway, Izzy-our _Izzy-has spotted Keramon in a spot not too far from your position. He's destroying everything in sight for such a little guy! Be careful. Tentomon, Izzy says to just go for a surprise attack! _

"Well, we're not gonna get much done around here just sitting here, so let's go!" Tai demanded. 

"Hold on, Tai! We can't just go rushing in; we need a plan first." Matt insisted.   
"I've already got a plan! We split up into two teams. While the first team draws Keramon out, the second team sneaks up on him from behind. How's that for ingenuity?" Everyone facefaulted and stared at Tai in shock. 

"What?! Just 'cause I know what ingenuity means everyone's gotta think I've lost it?" 

Matt, Kari, Joe and T.K. carefully made their way around the bushes with their Digimon, preparing themselves for a sneak attack against Keramon. 

"Do you really think Tai's plan will work?" Matt asked irritably, not entirely convinced. 

"Don't ask me. You, Tai, T.K. and Izzy were the only ones to take on this Digimon beforehand, remember?" Joe replied. 

"Yeah, but that wasn't in the future; it was during our present time!" 

"Come on, Matt. Don't start fighting. It's only noon and we just barely ate." T.K. said. 

Matt nodded once, then waited for Tai's signal. 

Speaking of which, Tai, Sora, Mimi and Izzy were getting ready to reveal themselves to Keramon and attack. 

"Everyone know what to do? Then let's go!" The four DigiDestined and their Digimon jumped out and attacked.   
"Pepper Breath!!" 

"Spiral Twister!!" 

"Poison Ivy!!" 

"Super Shocker!!' 

The four attacks hardly made a dent in Keramon's body! That's when he just started laughing. 

"What gives? This guy's supposed to be really hurt, but he's laughing like it's only a minor flesh wound!" Tai yelled out angrily. 

"Maybe we need more firepower, Tai." Sora advised. Tai smiled at her and nodded. 

"Agumon Digivolve to…" 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…" 

"Palmon Digivolve to…" 

"Tentomon Digivolve to…" 

The four kids smiled broadly, expecting the match to be in their favor. Instead, the Digimon were still Rookies! 

"What the…? They didn't Digivolve!" Tai cried out. 

"That's impossible! They've had enough to eat, so technically, they should've Digivolved straight to the Champion Level!" Izzy insisted. 

Hearing the sounds of the Digimon Digivolving, Matt nodded and gave a thumbs up to the others. 

"Let's do it!"   
"Gabumon Digivolve to…" 

"Gomamon Digivolve to…" 

"Patamon Digivolve to…" 

"Gatomon Digivolve to…" 

The exact same thing happened to their Digimon like it did Tai, Sora, Mimi and Izzy's! 

"I don't understand it! Why didn't you guys Digivolve?" Matt asked impatiently. 

"Give us a break! Some evil power's obviously blocking the Digivolving process." Gatomon growled angrily at Matt. 

"She's right. The question is, who's doing it?" Joe asked as he stepped forward…and hit an invisible wall. "OW! What's this? A wall-but how'd it get here?" 

T.K. and Kari stepped forward and stopped inches from the wall. 

"No way! This can't be happening." T.K. remarked. 

"We're trapped here and Tai and the others are out there against that Digimon." Kari cried worriedly. 

Matt remembered what had happened the last time he'd tried comforting Kari against Myotismon-she ended up crying. Making sure not to make that same mistake again, he advised, "Don't worry. I'm sure Tai will figure out a way to get us out of this…No matter what time period he's from." 

Tai couldn't believe what his past self had said in his e-mail: 

__

We need help! For some reason, our Digimon can't Digivolve and they're stuck at the Rookie Level. Keramon's a Rookie like they are, but his attacks are creaming us, ours have no effect on him, and we can't find Matt or anyone else! 

"Davis, you, Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari go in and figure out why our past selves' Digimon can't Digivolve! Agumon and I are going in with you, just in case you do find the problem." Tai demanded. Sora grabbed his arm and held him back. 

"Tai, you can't! You're already there and it's bad enough I've got to worry about what's gonna happen to your past self, but to lose you now…in this time period…" Tai quickly wiped away her tears as they trickled down her cheeks. 

"That's why I'm going-to make sure _you _survive this. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I'm going to keep this promise!" Tai gave Sora a kiss to remember him by before stepping up alongside Davis. 

"Digiport open!" Davis yelled out. As he vanished with the other DigiDestined, Tai mouthed, "I love you." to Sora, who mouthed it back. 

Five choruses of "Digi-Armor Energize!!" rang out as Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari pinpointed it so that they'd make it to the exact same spot Tai, Sora, Izzy and Mimi were at. 02 Tai held back and watched everything transpire with Agumon. 

"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…FLAMEDRAMON, The Fire of Courage!!!" 

"Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to…HALSEMON, The Wings of Love!!!" 

"Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve to…DIGMON, The Drill of Knowledge!!!"

"Patamon Armor-Digivolve to…PEGASUSMON, Flying Hope!!!" 

"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…NEFERTIMON, The Angel of Light!!!" 

__

Let's kick it up and show them all the things we can do

Let's kick it up another notch tomorrow! 

Let's kick it up 'cause they ain't seen the last of me and you

Let's kick it up…together…together! 

"All right, pal! Now you're gonna see what Armor Digimon can do to you!" Davis growled heatedly as they joined alongside their young predecessors. 

"Fire Rocket!!" Flamedramon's main attack caused definite damage to Keramon! 

"Tempest Wing!!" 

"Gold Rush!!" 

"Star Shower!!"   
"Rosetta Stone!!" 

With the exception of Flamedramon, Nefertimon and Halsemon, the attacks whizzed right by him! 

"This Keramon's a lot stronger than I remember him being!" 02 Tai warned irritably. 

"T.K., Kari, figure out why Matt's team hasn't shown up yet and try and find out what's preventing the Digimon from Digivolving while you're at it!" 

"We're on it, Tai!" 02 Kari and T.K. flew off on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, leaving Davis, Yolei and Cody to take on Keramon. 

"What can we do? As long as our Digimon can't Digivolve, we're basically useless." Sora admitted. 02 Tai gripped her softly, but firmly, on her shoulders. 

"Listen to me, Sora-you are not now, nor have you ever been useless! Not to me. You're the reason I get up every morning; you have been since the day I met you! We've caused each other pain, heartache and torment you couldn't imagine now, but you will. There's a reason I'm with you now, and it's not because you're useless. You sparked something inside of me when we first went to the Digital World-the determination to keep you and the others safe from harm. That will never change! Never." 

Sora blushed a deep crimson as she broke her gaze from 02 Tai and turned to her own Tai.

"Is that true? Am I the real reason why you get up every morning?" Tai himself was blushing, due to what his future self had just revealed. 

"Every word I said…was from the heart." At that moment, both Tai's Digivices shook and glowed. In a synchronized move, two Agumon yelled out, 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

Davis, Yolei and Cody looked from their prospective spots on the ground. Keramon had Digivolved to Kurisarimon, then to Infermon. As an Ultimate Level Digimon, their Armor Digimon stood no chance and were defeated. 

"Is that WarGreymon? Two of them?" Davis gasped out. 

02 T.K. and Kari came back in with Matt, Joe, T.K. and Kari. 02 Kari was holding a black box of some kind. 

"We found the reason why the Digimon couldn't Digivolve so Gatomon destroyed it!" Kari yelled as two WarGreymon made their way to Infermon. 

"TERRA FORCE!!!"

WHAM! The two attacks decimated Infermon into digital data! Nefertimon and Pegasusmon reverted to Gatomon and Patamon; the two WarGreymon deDigivolved to Koromon and Agumon. Tai went over and picked up Koromon. 

"An awesome battle! Too bad we won't remember any of it." 02 Tai smiled and patted Tai on the back. 

"You will one day. I guarantee it!" 

Gennai was waiting for the DigiDestined when they returned from the Digital World, holding Azulongmon's core in his hand. 

"It's time for you to return to your proper place in time. Don't worry; you'll see yourselves again." Tai couldn't shake off the fact of how weird that sounded. 

"We'll see you around!" Tai declared as he touched the core. A bright light shined in the room, and 02 Tai took that advantage to grab a bouquet of roses and place them in Tai's hand. A moment or so later, they were gone. 

Sora couldn't help but laugh. "That's where those roses came from! Tai, you stole them from the future." Tai smiled sheepishly as he held Sora close to his body. 

"I guess you could call me a thief from the future!" 


	4. The Box of Darkness

Me: I enjoyed writing Chap

Me: I enjoyed writing Chap. III! I don't own Digimon. 

Sora: I liked the scene between Tai and me! 

Tai: I did too. 

Me: That's why I wrote it in. 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. IV-The Box of Darkness

The DigiDestined were relieved that one of the 3 Digi-Eggs that had contained Diaboromon was destroyed and that he had failed to achieve the Mega Level. But now they had a new problem-this small rectangle shaped box Kari's past version had found in the Digital World only moments ago. 

"What do you think it could be?" Matt asked calmly as he circled it cautiously. 

"I don't know. We've been all over the Digital World and I've never seen anything like it." Izzy admitted. 

"There's energy coming from it…dark energy. Maybe we should destroy it completely while we have the chance." Kari insisted worriedly as she shivered from being close to the box. 

"There, there Kari. It's completely safe. If there were any booby traps in this thing, they must've been destroyed when Gatomon smashed it-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tai cried out as dark energy surged from the shattered part of the box and went through his body, which sent him flying out of Davis' room and into the hallway! 

"TAI!" Sora ran to his side and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. "Joe, can you help him?" 

"It's up to Tai now. We know he's alright, but he'll have to rest up for a while." 

As for Ken, seeing as how he wasn't needed to handle Diaboromon in the Digital World, he'd went home and gotten himself and Wormmon some food, so he didn't find out about the box until he'd gotten back. 

"What happened to Tai?" 

"This box shocked him and knocked him out! I don't know how long he'll stay unconscious for, but I'm worried." Sora replied. Agumon and Biyomon comforted her as best they could. Ken gasped in shock as he and Wormmon looked at it.

"What's wrong Ken? You look like you've seen a ghost, and the ones I've seen were spookier than that." Mimi noted. 

"That box…it's the Box of Darkness." Ken gasped out. Davis felt like laughing. A second later, he did. 

"The Box of Darkness?! What a name! What's next-the Cabinet of Torture?" Ken's fist collided with Davis' desk, which got him to shut up. 

"This is no laughing matter, Davis! The Box of Darkness was one of my first attempts to control Digimon when I was the Digimon Emperor. Fortunately for me, they didn't work out. Instead of taking control of the Digimon, it caused them to be trapped in a certain spot for hours until the Box finally ran out of power. I gathered up all the Boxes with Wormmon's help and took them back to the Real World with me. Satisfied that nothing had gone wrong, I downloaded them onto my computer and put them in the Trash and deleted them. But apparently, something went wrong." 

"I think I may know what happened. Your boxes weren't all deleted, so the ones that weren't simply floated around inside the Internet. Once Diaboromon found them, he used the energy to rebuild himself and make three eggs instead of one." Izzy said. 

"So, in other words, Diaboromon's somewhere in the Real World now with one of these Boxes of Darkness? He could use its power to destroy the world!" Joe yelled heatedly. 

"Calm down, Joe! Why would he want to destroy the world when there are people here-so he can gain control for himself after we're all dead?" Mimi asked impatiently. A dead silence ensued after that. Matt placed an arm around her shoulder. 

"I think you hit that one dead on the nail, Mimi." 

"_Dead _being the effective term. We've got to find out where he is in the Real World and fast! The problem is that we've also got to take him on in the Internet as well, and with Tai out of commission, our options and resources are extremely limited." Suddenly, a beam of energy came out of Davis' computer, grabbed the smashed box, as well as Tai, and vanished! 

"Tai! Hang on; I'm coming!" Sora grabbed her Digivice and dived in before anyone could say anything! 

"Wait for us!" Agumon and Biyomon went right in after Sora! 

Tai groaned as he slowly woke up to see flashing lights, moving wires and crisscrossed patterns. Looking around, he saw that he was flying! 

"WHOAAA! What's going on here?" Tai suddenly heard someone calling his name. 

"TAI! WHERE ARE YOU?" 

"Sora! I'm over here!" Tai reached for his Digivice, and it started glowing brightly. Looking down the corridor, he saw a beam of red light heading straight for him! He screamed and ducked. The beam enveloped him and wrapped itself around him, but it didn't tie him up. Tai felt at peace with the energy beam. A moment passed, and he saw why. 

"Tai, you don't have to be afraid of the Beam of Love. I sent it to you so I could find you. Now that I have, we can get home." Sora smiled mischievously at Tai, who frowned a bit. 

"Sora, what are you plan-" 

Before Tai could react, Sora pulled him into a kiss, forcing her tongue in his mouth and sighing quietly. He made no move to object, and they could've gone on like so for hours, if it weren't for Matt and Mimi's appearance. 

"Say cheese!" Matt joked. Tai and Sora pulled apart and blushed extremely red…until Tai heard a familiar attack ring out. 

"Spider Shooter!!" 

"GET DOWN!" Tai tackled Sora and pushed her to the side as Infermon's main attack exploded behind them. 

"Tai, who's that?" Sora screamed worriedly. 

"You don't remember yet, huh? That's Infermon, an Ultimate Level Digimon. His Spider Shooter and Network Grenade attacks can shut down any and all attacks, as well as Digivolving processes!" 

Davis, Yolei, T.K., Cody and Kari all appeared on separate screens behind their friends. 

__

"Tai, do you need us there? We can make it in two to three minutes!" Davis insisted calmly. 

Tai considered it. It wouldn't hurt to have some Armor Digimon back them up in case Agumon and the others couldn't Digivolve. 

"Get here as soon as you can!" Tai demanded. The screens disappeared moments later, to be replaced by Izzy, Joe and Ken. 

__

"Tai, see if you guys can find a black Box anywhere. Once you find it, destroy it with everything you've got!" Ken advised. 

"Agumon Digivolve to…" 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…"  
"Gabumon Digivolve to…" 

"Palmon Digivolve to…" 

Smiling evilly, Infermon revealed the Box of Darkness from behind his back, which stopped the Digivolving process moments before it could be completed! 

"Great! Now how are we going to destroy it?" Matt asked heatedly. 

"Fire Rocket!!" 

"Tempest Wing!!"

"Oxygen Torpedo!!"

"Rosetta Stone!!" 

"Equis Beam!!" 

The five attacks hit the Box and it promptly exploded seconds later! 

"Let's try it old school style!" Tai yelled out as the four older kids pulled out their Digivices again. 

"Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON!!!" 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!" 

"Gabumon Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!!" 

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!!" 

__

"Tai, we're getting e-mails again from kids across the world! You guys better make sure it doesn't slow down the processing speed like last time." Tai turned and glared at Izzy. 

"It's kinda complicated to do that when you're being bombarded by a whole bunch of little bombs that can delete you in the time it takes for me to finish this sentence!" 

Tai held out his Digivice again, knowing that the Champion Level wouldn't be enough to take on Infermon. Once Sora and the others saw what he was doing, they all followed suit. Davis, Yolei, T.K., Cody and Kari had their Digimon revert to Rookies so they could safely Digivolve. Stingmon, Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon arrived on the scene as well. 

"Now that the whole gang's here, let's do it!" Davis demanded eagerly. 

"Greymon Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!!" 

"Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!" 

"Garurumon Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!!" 

"Togemon Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!!" 

"ExVeemon…" 

"Stingmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!" 

"Aquilamon…" 

"Gatomon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…SYLPHYMON!!!" 

Knowing that he wouldn't have much time to handle the ones who had Digivolved, Infermon focused his main attack on those who hadn't. 

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!" 

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…ANKYLOMON!!!"

"Ankylomon…" 

"Angemon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…" 

"Ikkakumon Digivolve to…" 

"Kabuterimon Digivolve to…" 

"Spider Shooter!!" 

"Guys, look out!" Tai warned heatedly. Paildramon and MetalGreymon tried to intercept the attacks, but it was too late! The blasts hit Shakkoumon, Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon before they could complete the process! T.K. and Cody managed to grab Patamon and Armadillomon before being forced to return to the Real World. 

"I'll be back once I get some food in them, Kari. I promise." 

This left Davis, Yolei, Kari, Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi with their partners to face Infermon alone on the Internet with practically the entire world watching them! They had no idea of the trouble they were about to be in. 

"Infermon Digivolve to…DIABOROMON!!!" Davis' mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of the Mega Digimon. Sora and Yolei clung to Tai and Davis for support. Tai's eyes narrowed as he held on to Sora tightly. Matt grimaced as he unconsciously grabbed for Mimi; he was yanked by Mimi and pulled into a tight hug seconds later. Kari shuddered as she protectively went over to Tai and Sora who accepted it with ease. 

"You guys didn't say he was the size of the Empire State building in America!" Davis exclaimed. 

"In defense of all New Yorkers, including Michael, the Empire State building is much taller than he is!" Mimi retorted. 

"Wanna bet? There is no way-"

"Davis, not now!" Matt hissed impatiently. He turned and eyed Tai with a look, who caught it and nodded. Tai then turned to Davis and gave him the same look. Nodding, Davis saw Ken's face on a computer screen. He gave Ken the look, and he nodded. The four of them rose their Digivices upward as MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon deDigivolved back to Rookies.

"Gabumon…" 

"Agumon…" 

"Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!/METALGARURUMON!!!" 

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

"Imperialdramon: Mode Change to…FIGHTER MODE!!!" 

The team of DigiDestined smiled. Now the odds were even, but they had to figure out how they were going to beat him both on the Internet, and in the Real World without being destroyed themselves! 


	5. Sora's True Home

Me: I don't own Digimon

Me: I don't own Digimon! I also don't own Chantal Krenviazuk's "Feels Like Home" off the Dawson's Creek soundtrack-the 1st one. 

Tai: That's actually a pretty good song-after being forced to hear it over and over again at Sora's house! 

Sora: You know you liked it-especially when you sang the chorus along with me! 

Tai: (blushes) Sora! Matt could be here and the last thing I need is this getting around. 

Me: Oops, guess I shouldn't have recorded the entire conversation. (laughs evilly; runs off) 

Tai: WHAT?! (gives chase) 

Sora: (giggles) Enjoy the next Chapter! 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. V-Sora's True Home

As Sora Takenouchi stood alongside her boyfriend Taichi Kamiya, she gazed into the pools of his chocolate eyes, losing herself in them. 

__

"I can't believe I never realized before how gorgeous he was! And I was a fool to let him go, but it was a blessing to get him back in my arms." 

"Sora, we do have a battle to finish." Tai whispered in her ear. She blushed, and stepped back a few feet. 

"Sorry." 

"No apology's necessary." 

__

Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself

Makes me want to lose myself in your arms

There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast

Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life

WarGreymon started the attack with his Terra Force, which Diaboromon skillfully avoided. MetalGarurumon quickly fired his Metal Wolf Claw attack, but he swatted it away. 

"I've got it! Positron Laser!!" 

WHAM! Not expecting that attack from Imperialdramon, Diaboromon stumbled back in shock. 

"Wing Blade!!" Garudamon's fiery attack scorched Diaboromon's armor, but he shook off the effects. The time had come to show the DigiDestined what _he _was made of! 

****

"Heat Radiator!!" WHAM! This powerful attack that had come out of nowhere hit all the Digimon at once and, with the exception of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, forced them to deDigivolve back to Rookies! The DigiDestined gasped in shock. 

"What the heck was that?!" Davis yelled out angrily. 

__

"That was Diaboromon's Heat Radiator attack. An unknown and unseeing beam of light appears out of the sky, then hits its target with almost perfect accuracy!" Izzy explained. 

"So what do we do about it?" Matt asked as he turned to Tai. Tai knew what had to be done, but Sora pulled him back. 

"Tai…be careful." Tai offered Sora a smile before kissing her and pulling her and Kari into a tight hug. 

As for Matt, he was in shock. How do you tell a girl about your feelings when you know they're attracted to someone else? 

"Matt, don't make me a widow before you ask me to marry you in the future, okay?" Matt couldn't help but smile at the oddity of the question asked, and nodded. 

"I'll try not to." 

__

If you knew how lonely my life has been, and how long I've been so alone

If you knew I wanted someone to call my love and change my life the way you've done

"WarGreymon…"

"…MetalGarurumon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…OMNIMON!!!" 

Tai and Matt took their places alongside the Digimon, with Davis, Yolei, Mimi, Sora and Kari gazing upward at him. This was their first time getting an up close and personal look at the massive Digimon that had been the hero of the Internet and had returned to defend it and all technology around the world! 

Diaboromon looked almost bored as he looked at Omnimon. 

"You think he'd be a little scared. We did take him out last time we were here." Matt noted.   
"True. And he hasn't moved or anything, almost like he's planning for an attack or something." Tai agreed. 

Sora and Mimi eyed Tai and Matt with worried looks on their faces. Their thoughts were one and the same at that moment: 

__

"Please, come back home to me…" 

Chorus: It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me 

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Within seconds, Diaboromon started glowing brightly and was surrounded by a dark light. 

"What the…?" Tai began. 

"…Heck's going on?" Matt finished in shock and surprise.

****

"Behold, DigiDestined-my true form! Diaboromon Digivolve to…SHIMMERMON!!!" 

The team gasped in fear as they stared at the fully Digivolved form of Diaboromon. 

"This guy's _gotta _be taller-and bigger-than the Empire State building!" Davis warned. 

"I'm not arguing with you on that one, Davis!" Mimi replied. 

__

"We've got a problem! I can't find this Digimon on my Digimon Analyzer! That means he's one of those unidentifiable Digimon!" Izzy exclaimed worriedly. 

"Sora, Davis, everybody, get back to the Real World now and make sure that other Digimon doesn't Digivolve to the Mega Level!" Tai demanded. 

"Tai, I'm not leaving you at the hands of this monster! I'm going to help!" Sora insisted defiantly. 

"Sora, at this high stage, Garudamon wouldn't be powerful enough. You know that. Only a Mega Digimon would have…1/2 a chance against Shimmermon. Please, get back to the Real World." 

With tears streaming down her face, Sora reluctantly followed Mimi and the others-who was just as upset as she was about leaving Tai and Matt behind-back to the Real World with their Digimon. As she collided with the others through the computer, she recalled a dangerous situation when she had been a kid…

__

Flashback

"Sorwa! Look how high I can kick the soccer ball!" A younger Sora Takenouchi giggled at Tai's attempt to kick the ball over a tree branch. Why he would do something like that was beyond her, though. But Tai kicked it too hard and sent it flying through the window of an abandoned building across the street! 

"Oops." 

"Don't worry, Tai; I'll get it!" Not even regarding traffic, and wanting to impress Tai, Sora raced across the street as fast as her legs would carry her. Unbeknownst to her, a car came barreling down and was seconds from hitting her! 

"SORWA!! LOOK OUT!" Tai took the initiative and tackled Sora, pushing her out of harm's way, but allowing himself to take the hit for her. 

She ran back over to Tai's motionless form with tears flowing down her cheeks and held him tightly as the siren wails of the ambulance kept getting closer. 

"It's all my fault, Tai…" 

A window breaks down along the street and a siren wailed in the night 

But I'm all right, 'cause I have you here with me and I can almost see through the dark there is light

The Odaiba Hospital. Tai's injuries hadn't been that serious, but the doctors wanted to make sure. Sora waited with the pure impatience of a child, but the worry and fear of a young woman. A nurse exited a room down the hall and walked down to the waiting room. 

"Sora Takenouchi? Your friend's awake and he requested to see you." Instantly, she bolted out of her seat and down the hall to his room. He looked more or less the same, with the exception of a few cuts and bruises. Sora couldn't avoid the pain in her heart as she cried softly at the entrance to Tai's room. 

"Sorwa? Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry and not do something." Tai pleaded quietly as she managed to make her way to him. 

"Stupid Tai. Why'd you do it? Why'd you save me?" Sora asked sadly. Tai reached up with his chubby arm and wiped away her tears with his hand. 

"That's what best friends are for. They watch out for each other if they're in trouble…" 

Smiling, Sora laid down next to Tai on top of the covers, being careful not to hurt Tai more so than he already was. She took solace by just being there next to him, the boy who'd risked his life to save hers. 

"I think I may love Taichi…" 

__

End flashback

__

If you knew how much this moment means to me and how long I've waited for your touch

If you knew how happy you are making me; I never thought I'd love anyone so much 

Sora shook with pain and sadness as she grabbed Yolei's D3 and pointed it toward the computer, crying out, "DIGIPORT, OPEN!" As she was pulled in, she turned and saw Biyomon flying in after her. 

__

"Every time something went bad in my life, he was there for me! He saved me from Datamon, Andromon, Mammothmon, comforted me when I thought my Crest wouldn't glow, promised me he wouldn't let anything happen to me, trusted me with Kari…he even gave me up to Matt so that I would be happy! I don't deserve his love!" 

Omnimon and Shimmermon's battle had grown cataclysmic! The two had traded punches and blows for minutes, neither one willing to give up. 

****

"It seems your time's up Omnimon. Time for you to be deleted on the Internet to have your data swirling around. Shimmering Death!!" Tai and Matt braced themselves as the attack came toward them. 

"TAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!" Sora came flying back in with Biyomon in tow, not noticing that her Digivice was glowing. 

"Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!" 

WHAM! Tai and Matt grimaced, expecting to have separated. Instead, they found themselves gazing at one of the most powerful Mega Digimon in existence! 

Phoenixmon had _barely _absorbed the energy and taken the brunt of the blow. 

"But…how?" Matt asked in amazement. 

__

"Isn't it obvious, Matt? Sora's loved Tai since before time began. It took his attempt at sacrificing himself for her to see the big picture." Mimi replied. 

"Crimson Flame!!" The gigantic fire attack shot upward then transformed into the Crest of Love. (A/N: This is what I want the attack to look like, if this Digimon's ever shown on the show.) 

It hit Shimmermon with critical damage. Tai grabbed his Digivice, as did Matt and Sora. They aimed them at Shimmermon, and he was trapped! This gave Omnimon the opportunity to finish him off. 

****

"Transcendent Sword!!" Once again, Shimmermon found himself on the short end of a stick as Omnimon impaled him. Sora felt tears of joy come to her eyes. She'd helped Tai and Matt save the Internet from destruction. 

As Shimmermon changed into digital data, he gasped out, "You haven't won yet…By saving the Internet, you've doomed your world…into eternal damnation…" 

Tai's eyes narrowed as Omnimon deDigivolved into Agumon and Gabumon; Phoenixmon deDigivolved to Biyomon. 

"We should get back home while we have the chance-"

Tai was pulled into another passionate kiss by Sora before he could finish. Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed Gabumon, Agumon and Biyomon, then headed off to leave the two of them some privacy all the while being seen by every watchful eye around the world.

__

Chorus: It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

It feels like I'm all the way back…where I belong…


	6. The Devastation of the Real World

Me: Hey

Me: Hey! I don't own Digimon, that's about it…what happened to our main couple?

Davis: They're in your room. (snickers) 

Me: WHAT?!! (races to room) HEY! GET OUTTA MY ROOM! 

(Tai and Sora exit with 4th of July banners) 

Tai: Seeing as how I doubt we have Independence Day in Japan…

Sora: We decided to celebrate it with you and other Fanfiction.net authors! 

All: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! 

Me: (smiles; wipes away tears) Thanks…

Davis: Were those tears I saw…?

Me: (grabs Davis by his neck) No! I just had some dust in my eye that's all. 

Matt: Sure you did. 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. VI-The Devastation of the Real World

__

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Get back over here now! There's (sniffles) something you gotta see!" Davis' face disappeared from the screen, leaving a blushing Tai and Sora in shock and amazement. 

"What do you think happened?" Sora asked calmly, but Tai saw the fear in her eyes. 

"I don't know-but we do need to find out what's going on, and soon!" Tai grasped Sora's hand, and the two of them flew through the corridors and eventually, made it back to the Real World, where they collided with Davis, Yolei and some of the younger DigiDestined. There were tears rolling down Yolei's cheeks. Sora gave her a sympathetic look and hugged her. 

"What stupid thing did Davis do now?" Sora asked. 

"Davis couldn't (sniffle) pull something like this off!" Yolei cried out. Confused, Tai and Sora turned to Davis' outside window…and gasped in shock. Nearly ½ of Odaiba was completely destroyed! The Odaiba Tower was gone, Yolei's parents' store had been totaled, and the building where Matt had his concerts at was a smoldering wreck! 

"Tai…my mother's shop…" Sora gasped out. Tai looked near a certain spot in what used to be a city, and tears came rolling down his cheeks. The Takenouchi flower shop had been decimated! The only thing that was left was the sign, limply hanging on a chain before the piece of concrete holding it up broke and it fell to the ground. 

"I…I can't believe this happened…" Tai dropped to his knees in sadness and started crying, not caring who saw or heard. Crying herself, Sora bent down and hugged Tai tightly, refusing to let go. 

__

After Tai and Sora had released their feelings, as had the rest of us, we all found out the devastation reports from Izzy, who hadn't heard about it until after the battle with Shimmermon on the Internet…

"According to the news reports, there were talks of a monster sighting near the Odaiba Tower, which no one took seriously-until Keramon Digivolved to Kurisarimon; then they all started running, but it was waaaay too late by then, if you were at the tower." 

"Any other news sightings, Izzy?" Tai asked. "Word on our parents?" 

"The parents are all fine. Actually, they're more than fine. They've started a relief center at the hospital to help out the injured who haven't received treatment from the doctors." Izzy replied. That got a huge sigh of relief out of the team. 

"Why wasn't this building destroyed like the others?" Sora asked.   
"Simple: Just like I'd put up the Digital Barrier at my house, I simply put one up around the entire complex, then, I rerouted the signal to reverberate through all our houses. Sorry, Yolei, but I wasn't able to get the signal through to your parents' store, or to your mother's flower shop, Sora." 

Sora smiled. "That's okay. Mama always said she wanted a bigger shop-now she can get one!" 

Davis wasn't happy. In fact, he was more than a little peeved. 

"Where'd this Digimon go? We've gotta stop him before he does any more damage!" 

Izzy quickly pulled out his trusted laptop and started making calculations. Tai sighed sadly and looked out the window at the destruction of the city-and part of the world-he and his friends had tried so hard to protect. Noticing that he'd separated himself from the team, Sora headed over to him and sat down. 

"You alright, Tai?" 

"I wish I could say yes, but the truth is, I'm not. This is all my fault! If we'd only separated into two separate teams after what happened at the Digital World…" 

Smiling, Sora cupped Tai's chin in her hands. "Tai, there was no way you could've known about what was going on. The Digimon had too much of an advantage while in his Rookie stage, seeing as how he was too small to have been recognized. As he Digivolved, his chances of success did get greater, but what would've happened if he'd done something to hurt you, or worse? Buildings can be repaired, but people take even longer than that. That's why I'm glad you weren't out there. But now that we know what we're up against, we have a fighting chance and we know how to beat him." 

Tai beamed at Sora and was about a few seconds from kissing her when Davis interrupted them. 

"Hey, you two! Izzy's found something out." 

"He's left Odaiba. The problem is, he seems content to destroy anything that has to do with being a DigiDestined, so he's gone across the Ocean to America, possibly New York. We'll get there faster on Imperialdramon and we should have the advantage, if he hasn't Digivolved to his Mega Level." Izzy explained. 

"I'll e-mail Michael and warn him about what's going on." Mimi said as she took Izzy's laptop from him and sent out a quick e-mail. 

"You guys ready?" Davis asked Veemon and Wormmon. 

"Give us the word, Davis!" Davis and Ken held up their Digivices high. 

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!" 

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!!" 

"ExVeemon…" 

"…Stingmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!" 

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

"Climb on. Sorry that there aren't any movies, food or peanuts onboard, but this flight should take us no more than two to three minutes." Imperialdramon advised. Within seconds, they were off. Just like Imperialdramon predicted, three minutes later, they observed the skies of New York City. The good news was, they'd beaten him here. 

"All right, guys. This is where we make our stand!" Tai demanded. "We're not gonna make the same mistake as last time. This time, we do split up into teams of two and search around for him-whether he's in his Ultimate form or not, contact me, Sora, Matt, Davis or Ken. Got it? Let's go!" 

Izzy explained the situation out to Michael. _"Here's how the plan's going to go-we've all split up into different teams to handle this Digimon. He's only made it to the Ultimate Level so far, but that could change very quickly. Tai and Sora have taken their Digimon over to Rockefeller Center and Davis, Yolei, Kari and Ken are at the Empire State building. Apparently, Davis wants to see if Diaboromon really _is _taller than the building. Matt and Mimi have gone downtown to see if there's any reports of sightings there. T.K. and Cody have taken it upon themselves to patrol the skies with MagnaAngemon, in case things get too out of hand. That leaves you, me and Joe to patrol the harbors in case he comes by water. Any questions?" _

"Just one: You said we were splitting up into teams of two, yet we've got a team of four and three. What's with that?" Michael asked. 

"Oh. Right. Well, some of our Digimon can only reach the Ultimate Level by a new form of Digivolving-DNA Digivolving. In this case, two Champion Level Digimon Digivolve into a more powerful Ultimate Level Digimon. Whoever has the advantage to Digivolve first has claim over who's in control at the time. Take ExVeemon and Stingmon for example. I believe that Paildramon and Imperialdramon are in actuality the Digivolved forms of ExVeemon, seeing as how Gatomon and Patamon can already Digivolve to Angewomon and MagnaAngemon-they're both Ultimate Level Digimon, by the way. That means that Sylphymon and Shakkoumon are really the Digivolved forms of Aquilamon and Ankylomon. Anything else?" 

Michael felt like his head was still spinning from all the information he attempted to process! Luckily for him, Betamon was there to help him. 

"I think I'd prefer Digivolving the regular way." 

That's when Infermon appeared and blasted the waters around him with his Spider Shooter attack! They were barely able to avoid it. 

"Go to it, Betamon!" Michael yelled out. 

"You too, Tentomon!" 

"Gomamon, give it your best shot!" 

"Betamon Warp-Digivolve to…"

"Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!! Kabuterimon Digivolve to…" 

"Gomamon Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!! Ikkakumon Digivolve to…" 

"METALSEADRAMON!!!" 

"MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!" 

"ZUDOMON!!!" 

"Joe, contact Tai, Sora and the rest! We might need everyone for this." Izzy insisted. Nodding, Joe pulled out his Dterminal and quickly e-mailed everyone as fast as possible. 

"So, Sora, have you ever been to New York before now? According to Davis and Mimi, it's supposed to be one of the coolest places in the United States." Tai replied. 

"No, but from what Mimi's told me, the people here are supposed to be really friendly." 

A second later, a car sped right by them. A guy stuck his head out and yelled, "Hey, big haired immigrant-get a haircut!" That got Tai mad.   
"Hey! No one insults my hair like that! And what's that you're driving-a Bug or a chariot?" Sora pulled Tai down and looked deep into his eyes. 

"Tai, forget about him." Agumon and Biyomon sighed in relief. 

"_Finally_, these two kiss after being online all day!" Agumon said irritably. 

A second later, Tai and Sora's Dterminals went off, which killed the moment between them. Biyomon whacked Agumon upside his head. 

"You just had to jinx it didn't you Agumon?!" 

"How'd I know they'd get a call from anyone else on the team?" 

Tai checked out the e-mail. "It's from Joe! Infermon ambushed him, Izzy and Michael! Let's go!" Tai and Sora pulled out their Digivices and instantly, they started glowing. 

"Agumon…" 

"Biyomon…" 

"Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!/PHOENIXMON!!!" 

Unlike Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi had their chance to kiss, and they took it, while Palmon and Gabumon slept peacefully. After five minutes, they broke apart, mostly to catch their breath, and mostly because their Dterminals went off. 

"So, I guess they found Infermon, huh?" 

"Looks that way. Tai and Sora are already on the way. Let's not disappoint." 

They both woke up their Digimon, and pulled out their Digivices. 

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…"

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!! Togemon Digivolve to…"

"METALGARURUMON!!!" 

"LILLYMON!!!" 

Seconds later they were off, with Matt and Mimi riding on MetalGarurumon and Lillymon flying alongside. 

Davis managed to properly apologize to Yolei and also got her some roses at a store that he'd passed by earlier. Thanks to Kari and Ken, she'd been distracted while he and Veemon went to buy them. Her response? A big "Thank you!" and a passionate kiss-much to everyone else's dismay. 

"Couldn't she have thanked him later? People are starting to stare." Ken noted. 

Kari poked Davis in the side. "Davis, Yolei? We're glad you two are back together, but can you do this a little later? We're getting some unwanted help." Reluctantly, they pulled apart. Their Dterminals went off moments later. 

"Perfect timing, too! Guys, let's show this Digimon we mean business!" Davis demanded.

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!" 

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!!" 

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…AQUILAMON!!!" 

"ExVeemon…" 

"…Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!" 

"Aquilamon…" 

"…Gatomon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…SYLPHYMON!!!" 

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

Seconds afterward, Imperialdramon and Sylphymon flew off with Davis and Ken at the wheel and Kari and Yolei riding shotgun. 

T.K. and Cody patrolled the skies with ease. Actually, T.K. and MagnaAngemon patrolled the skies; Cody and Submarimon were in the water so as to see if Diaboromon would try to come in by sea. 

"You see anything, T.K.?" 

"No, not for miles. What's the scan say?" 

Cody quickly checked the scanners. "Nothing. If he did try to come by the water, we've recently missed him. Hey! My Dterminal's going off." 

T.K. checked his own. "Mine too. It's from Joe! The others are already on the way, so let's not disappoint." 

"I don't know how much longer the Digimon can hold out." Joe warned. "And I've already e-mailed the others." 

"They've just gotta hold out a little longer, Joe. Trust in them." Izzy advised. 

"I do trust them! It's that Digimon I don't trust. He could Digivolve to a Mega Digimon at any time. Then you and I'd be no match for him. And what if he Digivolved to Shimmermon? Then Michael would be out of the loop." 

"Not necessarily. Phoenixmon's a Mega Digimon, created by the intense-really intense-love that Sora's had for Tai ever since they were kids. She barely absorbed the energy blast that was meant for Omnimon on the Internet. Tai did tell Sora that a Mega Digimon would have about ½ a chance to take on a Digimon of that Level, whatever it is." 

Joe glared at Izzy a second after his explanation. 

"I thought Tentomon told you-when you explain things, keep it simple!" 

"Infermon Digivolve to…DIABOROMON!!! Now the time has come for your annihilation, DigiDestined! Cable Crusher!!" 

WHAM! The attack hit Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon hard, but they stayed upright…barely. 

"WebWrecker!!" 

"River of Power!!"

"Terra Force!!" 

"Crimson Flame!!" 

"Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

"Positron Laser!!" 

WHAM! Those 6 attacks caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Tai and Sora flew in on WarGreymon and Phoenixmon, Matt and Mimi on MetalGarurumon, and Davis, Ken, Yolei and Kari inside Imperialdramon's shield. 

"Did you miss us?" Tai joked as T.K. and Cody came in a moment afterward. 

"Are we glad to see you!" Izzy said. 

Tai smiled. "The feeling's mutual. Now, for the sake of Odaiba and the entire world-LET'S TAKE THIS CREEP OUT!" 

That said, WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Imperialdramon and the entire team of DigiDestined prepared themselves for the toughest battle of their lives-the battle to save the world from destruction! 


	7. Courage and Love Unite!

Me: I thought I'd never get an idea for Chap

Me: I thought I'd never get an idea for Chap. VII! I don't own Digimon, with the possible exception of PhoenixGreymon, nor do I own any songs off of the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack that I may have on here for this, since this is a pretty important chapter. 

Davis: So, how'd you get the ideas in the first place?

Me: A bit of light reading from others' stories-mainly Taiora-gave me inspiration. To Starlight Sora, CPO, The Digimon Poet, ker-plop, digitalized, Sora-chan and others whose names I can't remember, this one's for you! 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. VII-Courage and Love Unite! 

Tai considered the options laid out before them. They had WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, Imperialdramon, MetalSeadramon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Sylphymon, MagnaAngemon and Ankylomon-who'd Digivolved from Armadillomon-ready to do battle against a very powerful Diaboromon. 

"You guys ready? THEN LET'S GOOOOOO!" Tai demanded as WarGreymon charged forward. 

"Terra Force!!" 

WHAM! Diaboromon took damage, but shook it off. 

"Crimson Flame!!" 

Diaboromon's armor was charred and badly burnt, but he managed to ignore the pain. 

"Giga Missile!!" 

Catching it with one hand, the Digimon sent it flying toward Sora and Phoenixmon! 

"Sora! Look out!" WHAM! Tai and WarGreymon took the missile straight in the chest! 

"TAAAAIIIII!!!" 

"THAT'S IT! You're not hurting anymore of our friends you wanna be Empire State building! Get him, Imperialdramon!" Davis growled angrily. 

"Positron Laser!!" 

Diaboromon barely avoided that attack, then decided to give the DigiDestined a surprise. He pulled out the Box of Darkness, but didn't use it to turn the Digimon back into Rookies, but instead used it to call upon an old foe of theirs. 

"Resurrection of Darkness!" 

With help from Sora, Tai was able to get back on his feet, as did WarGreymon…but only to see one of their most deadliest of enemies resurrected from the dead…Piedmon. 

"Ahh! It feels so good to be back among the living, with all that clean air…I think I'll destroy it! Wait-I recognize you! You're those DigiDestined brats who bested me, but you've all grown up and added some new players to the cards I see." 

"The last time we saw you, you turned our friends into key chains! That's not gonna happen again!" T.K. and MagnaAngemon shot forward, content on defeating this menace once and for all!  
"T.K.! STOP!" Kari yelled out. 

As Piedmon casually tossed two handkerchiefs up into the air, he chanted out, "Once upon a time, there were these new DigiDestined kids…but Piedmon and Diaboromon bested them all! Actually, just Piedmon! The end." One handkerchief covered up T.K. and MagnaAngemon; the other covered Diaboromon up and within seconds, Piedmon held three key chains-although he did crush the one that had been Diaboromon. 

"I am appreciative of that fellow tapping into the powers of Darkness and restoring me, but that was a grave mistake. And now, it's time for the story to come to a close and for me to best you once again." 

"Your story needs a total rewrite, and now!" Tai growled as he stood up and prepared to charge forward, if it weren't for Sora.   
"Tai, no! The last time you went and attacked him, _you _were turned into a key chain! I'm not letting that happen to you again!" 

Piedmon chuckled evilly. "How touching-the maiden willing to give her life for the fair knight in shining armor. In my story, both of you die! Trump Swords!!!" 

WarGreymon quickly dived forward and tackled Tai and Sora, safely pinning them to the ground, but managing to avoid the swords…barely!

"Let's see what this guy's made of!" Davis insisted confidently to Ken, who nodded in response. 

"Imperialdramon: Mode Change to…FIGHTER MODE!!!" 

"What do we have here? A new Digimon; that's quite a stretch. Trump Swords!!!" 

Imperialdramon barely avoided the flying weapons, then counteracted with his own attack. "Positron Laser!!" 

Piedmon smirked as he used his swords to block off the attack, then pulled out another handkerchief and tossed it toward Davis and Ken! 

"Static Force!!" A ball of energy shot toward the handkerchief and disintegrated it within seconds. 

"Yolei? That was you?" Davis looked up in shock and wonder as Yolei's eyes were narrowed in anger, and directed toward Piedmon.

__

Change into power! We got the power! 

We got the strength within and we always fight to win it

Change into power! We got the power!

Together you and me will win the victory! 

"You try turning my man into a key chain again, you'll find yourself at the end of a sword!" Yolei warned angrily as she and Kari faced Piedmon, both girls' looks contorted in anger. 

"I beg to differ. Clown Trick!!" A dark beam of light surged forward and hit Sylphymon with devastating results! Yolei and Kari were hurtling helplessly toward the ground alongside their Digimon, who'd deDigivolved to Hawkmon and Gatomon! Quick as lightning, Piedmon tossed a handkerchief in the air, and he ended up with four more key chains to follow with T.K. and MagnaAngemon. 

"YOLEI! NOOOOOOO!" Davis pushed Ken to the ground and Imperialdramon flew upward, knowing what Davis was planning to do.   
"Davis, wait! He's too strong for you alone! Let me help!" Ken warned, but it was too late. Imperialdramon got some good shots in, but it ended like the others' had: Davis and Imperialdramon changed into key chains. 

"What do we do now, Tai?" Sora asked worriedly. Tai grimaced with anger. They'd lost almost the entire new team of DigiDestined within minutes! Ken didn't have Wormmon by his side, and Cody's Digimon couldn't DNA Digivolve without Angemon. 

"We could try Omnimon." Matt suggested. Tai smiled and nodded. Omnimon was their best chance at victory. 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"WarGreymon…" 

"…MetalGarurumon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…" 

__

DNA Digivolve! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions!

Digimon: Digital Monsters…

"OMNIMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

Omnimon sped forward with the grace of a fighter jet while Tai and Matt hung on to his shoulders! 

"Hmm! A new Digimon! Very interesting indeed…Trump Swords!!!" 

Piedmon chuckled as the DNA Digivolved Digimon swiped the swords away with one move. 

****

"Transcendent Sword!!!" Omnimon growled out as he revealed his large and powerful sword and aimed it straight for Piedmon's chest. 

With one skilled move, Piedmon grabbed a handkerchief and tossed it into the air. Omnimon quickly made a gesture that forced Tai and Matt off of his shoulders and down to the ground-he deDigivolved back to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! 

"Guys, what are you doing?" Matt asked in amazement. 

"While we distract Piedmon, you two get back to the others!" MetalGarurumon advised. 

"That way, you'll be safe this time and not get affected by his magic. Terra Force!!" WarGreymon's attack hit Piedmon and injured him long enough for Tai and Matt to get away. The handkerchief covered MetalGarurumon and within seconds, he was another key chain! WarGreymon dived upward and slashed through it. 

"The plot thickens! Without your partner, you can't DNA Digivolve into 'Omnimon,' can you? With or without experience, you will be mine soon enough WarGreymon!" Piedmon declared as WarGreymon sped toward the others. 

"Tai, as we are now, we don't stand a chance against Piedmon, much less Diaboromon-if he were still here! We've got to retreat and figure out a plan against him." Sora warned. Tai grimaced, but he knew she was right. 

"Don't worry: Ken, Michael and I will distract him while the rest of you make your getaway." Matt insisted. 

"I'll help too. Ready, Ankylomon?" Cody asked. 

"Always." Tai was against it. 

"Cody, Ankylomon wouldn't last more than five minutes at the most against Piedmon, and Matt, you and Ken don't have your Digimon!" Matt grasped Tai by his shoulders firmly. 

"Tai, when I was with Sora, practically all she would talk about was you and how she'd hurt you on Christmas-don't try lying; I could tell and she could tell. I somehow knew that you and her were made for each other and that my relationship with her would never work out." Matt explained. 

"That's why you cheated on her?! Why couldn't you have just sat down with her and told her that it couldn't have worked out?" Tai asked impatiently, almost ready to hit him. 

"That was the only way I knew she'd run to you-if she caught me cheating on her! Keep your promise to her and don't let anything happen to her!" That said, Matt rushed off alongside Ken, Cody and Michael. To Tai's surprise, Mimi, Joe and Izzy stayed and prepared themselves to jump into battle! 

"Guys, what are you doing? Let's go!" Sora demanded. 

"If Matt's willing to stay and take on Piedmon, then so am I! Besides, I've got Lillymon, Joe has Zudomon and Izzy's got MegaKabuterimon. Don't worry, Sora-we'll be alright." Mimi insisted. 

Nodding reluctantly, Sora and Tai rushed off on WarGreymon and Phoenixmon. Seconds later, they heard evil laughter and knew that Piedmon had bested their friends. 

"Okay, here's what we know so far-T.K., MagnaAngemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Imperialdramon, MetalGarurumon, Matt, Ken, Cody, Michael, MetalSeadramon, Ankylomon, Mimi, Lillymon, Joe, Zudomon, Izzy and MegaKabuterimon have been taken by Piedmon. We're all that's left. We need a plan to ambush Piedmon while we have the element of surprise. The good news is, we both have Mega Digimon. The bad news, he's able to avoid WarGreymon's attacks; he doesn't know about Phoenixmon yet, so that should give us some advantage." Tai turned to Sora and grimaced as he saw tears coming down her cheeks. 

"Tai…I'm scared. The last time we faced Piedmon, we didn't last against him this long. What are we going to do?" Sora asked worriedly. Tai quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm not sure if we were the lucky ones or T.K. and Kari were back then. At least T.K. had a way to turn us back to normal. Don't be scared, Sora. Matt was right about one thing-I _did _promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I'm going to make sure that I keep my promise! Even if I have to give myself over to him in order to keep you safe." 

That only made Sora cry harder. "Tai, don't you dare make me watch as Piedmon turns you into a key chain again! I managed to keep myself from crying then, mostly because you looked cute as a key chain, but I couldn't stand it if something happened to you now!" Tai smiled confidently as he held her closer to his body. 

"Sora, I promise you, _nothing _will happen to me. I've got WarGreymon to protect me. And I've got your love to keep me strong. No matter what happens to me, I will always be with you and I will always protect you." 

Sora still had tears streaking down her cheeks, but they were tears of joy as she blushed due to how sweet, caring and loving he was. He was taking time out to comfort her in her hour of need, like he always had, and like he always would. 

"Oh, Tai…" 

"Just kiss already!" Tai and Sora blushed even redder than they already were as Agumon and Biyomon eyed their human partners with impatience stretched across their faces. 

"Well, Sora, you heard them. Let's not disappoint." They were seconds from kissing with an undying passion when suddenly…

"Trump Swords!!!" 

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" Tai grabbed Sora and together, they dived to the ground, barely avoiding the deadly weapons! 

"Agumon…" 

"Biyomon…" 

"Warp-Digivolve to…" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Warp-Digivolve! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"WARGREYMON!!!/PHOENIXMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

Let's kick it up and show them all the things we can do! 

Let's kick it up another notch tomorrow! 

Let's kick it up 'cause they ain't seen the last of me and you! 

Let's kick it up…together…together!

WarGreymon and Phoenixmon dived and tackled Piedmon, who cried out in shock to see that Biyomon had Warp-Digivolved. 

"But how? The last time we battled, she was unable to Digivolve beyond the Ultimate Level!" 

Sora beamed radiance as she stood alongside Tai, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Let's just say I've found someone who's able to love me for me." 

"Not for long! Clown Trick!!!" 

Tai pushed Sora out of the way and took the attack hard in the chest, which sent him flying back some odd feet. 

"TAI! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Sora pleaded as she ran to his side and felt his chest, then pulled her hand back in slight pain-his shirt was almost burnt through! 

"Yeah…didn't feel a thing, Sor…" Tai coughed weakly as he tried to rise to a sitting position. 

"Stupid Tai…why'd you do it? Why'd you save me?" Sora asked sadly as tears cascaded down her cheeks and landed on Tai's face. 

"That's what best friends are for. They watch out for each other when they're in trouble." Tai replied calmly as he caressed her cheek. Sora smiled as she remembered once again what had happened that night he'd saved her from getting hit by the car…

__

Flashback

"Stupid Tai…why'd you do it? Why'd you save me?" 

"That's what best friends are for. They watch out for each other when they're in trouble…" 

End flashback

"And now, it's time to say adieu to the final remnants of the DigiDestined team. Trump Swords!!!" 

As Piedmon's attack whistled through the air, Sora pulled Tai up to her face and kissed him with all the passion she could muster up. At that second, their Digivices glowed brightly, as did their Digimon. 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions!

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"WarGreymon…" 

"…Phoenixmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…" 

__

DNA Digivolve! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"PHOENIXGREYMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monters; Digimon! 

Tai and Sora were interrupted from their kiss when they heard a loud clanking sound of metal colliding against metal. They looked up and saw an exact duplicate of Omnimon, with the obvious differences-instead of an arm like MetalGarurumon's there was an arm like Phoenixmon's. The cape had the combined Crests of Courage and Love on the back. 

Tai and Sora were in awe of their newest Digimon on the team. 

"What?! Impossible! Clown Trick!!!" Piedmon's attack sang as it headed for the Digimon. 

****

"Flames of Courage!!" A powerful flamethrower shot out of PhoenixGreymon's left arm and changed into the Crest of Courage, destroying the attack and scorching Piedmon! 

****

"Force of Love!!" Electricity flowed out of PhoenixGreymon's right arm and became the Crest of Love, not only restoring the DigiDestined and their Digimon to normal, but also vanquishing Piedmon for good! 

"This isn't over, DigiDestined! I will be back one day…" 

The others crowded around Tai and Sora as PhoenixGreymon deDigivolved back to Koromon and Yokomon. 

"That was awesome!" 

"Prodigious Digimon, guys!" 

"Perfecto!" 

Tai held up his hands as he and Sora sweatdropped, apparently embarrassed with the attention they were getting. "Please guys! PhoenixGreymon's just a Digimon like Omnimon-extremely powerful and-by the way Sora, is PhoenixGreymon a male or a female Digimon?" 

"How would I know, Tai? Guys, is PhoenixGreymon a male or a female Digimon?" Sora asked as she and Tai looked down at their In-Training Digimon. 

The two Digimon grimaced as they sweatdropped as well. "Don't ask us-we just DNA Digivolved and became PhoenixGreymon!" 

"Hey, guys, can we continue this on the way home, 'cause I'm starving!" Davis replied cynically. 

After having a hearty lunch, the DigiDestined returned home to Japan with Michael and Betamon joining them. He hadn't needed a reason to inform his parents-they were already visiting some relatives in California, so they wouldn't notice that he was gone. 

As Davis gazed out the window and smirked due to Yolei's snuggling against his neck, he gasped out loud at the sight that he was seeing. 

"Davis, what's…?" Yolei and Kari facefaulted in shock as they looked out the window. One by one, the DigiDestined looked outside and stood there in surprise. Finally, Tai and Sora looked outside…and gaped in shock. 

There were about five Diaboromon that were destroying Odaiba, as well as the Dark Masters, Kimeramon and MaloMyotismon, all resurrected and attempting to find them and destroy them once and for all! 


	8. A Love/Hate Relationship

Me: I don't own Digimon as usual

Me: I don't own Digimon as usual. I usually don't dedicate every single chapter to fellow authors-or that many stories-but thanks to Lilac Kamiya-who this chapter is dedicated to-I've got another idea for this to really shake things up! 

Sora: (gulps) What are you going to do? 

Me: (laughs evilly) If I told you now, then they'd know. 

Tai: You'd better not plan anything to hurt Sora! 

Me: _I'm _not the one who's going to have to battle against evil Digimon in a moment.

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. VIII-A Love/Hate Relationship 

Tai and the other DigiDestined couldn't believe what they were seeing-five Diaboromon were destroying their beloved town, as well as the Dark Masters, Kimeramon and MaloMyotismon! Sora shivered and hugged him tightly. 

"Tai, what are we going to do? There's no way we can battle that many Digimon!" 

"Hold on, guys! Those Digimon aren't even there-at least, not all of them." Imperialdramon advised. 

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. 

"All that's there is some demolished buildings from earlier-and the Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon, but that's all." 

This confused the DigiDestined even more than when they thought they'd seen the Digimon tearing up their home. 

"So what your saying Imperialdramon, is that those Diaboromon and Kimeramon are nothing but images and somebody's using those images against us." Izzy noted calmly. 

"That's right." 

"Giga Cannon!!!" 

WHAM! Imperialdramon was hit hard and sent spiraling down toward the ground. The DigiDestined cried out as they were tossed around like bananas in a crate. Sora managed to grab hold of Tai and keep a firm grip, as did Yolei with Davis, Kari with T.K. and Mimi with Matt. 

"Hold on! We're going down!" Imperialdramon warned. 

Within seconds, they'd hit the ground hard! The team managed to get out before Imperialdramon deDigivolved into Veemon and Wormmon. 

"Why'd that attack sound familiar?" Matt asked irritably as he and the others rose to their feet. 

"Look up and you'll see why!" Joe responded. They all looked up to see Machinedramon, cannons poised and ready for action. 

Tai's eyes narrowed to slits as Koromon hopped out of his arms. 

"Koromon Digivolve to…AGUMON!!! Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

The Dragon Digimon flew up in the air with his "dramon destroyers" ready to slice 'n dice Machinedramon once again! Seconds later, Machinedramon had raised his arm up at the same time as WarGreymon attacked. Tai winced as he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal once again! A moment passed, then WarGreymon deDigivolved back to Agumon, with a nasty cut on his cheek. 

"Without your Mega Digimon, you DigiDestined are mine!" laughed Machinedramon evilly. 

"Not likely! Yokomon Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!! Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!" 

Within seconds, Phoenixmon flew up high in the skies and aimed her attack toward Machinedramon.   
"Crimson Flame!!" The fire-shaped Crest of Love hit the Mega Digimon and finished what WarGreymon started. Seconds later, Phoenixmon deDigivolved back to Biyomon. 

"That was great, you guys!" Sora cried out as Biyomon and Agumon ran back to their partners and hugged them. 

"Agumon, are you okay?" Tai asked as he observed his friend's cut on his cheek. 

"I've had worse." 

"So, out of all the Digimon that were out there, only the four Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon are real. The question is, why would Piedmon appear again, especially after PhoenixGreymon kicked his butt? And how did they come back?" Davis asked. He sweatdropped as everyone eyed him with eyes wide open. 

"Davis…that was actually an insightful question. I think me being your girlfriend's starting to rub off on you!" Yolei said as she pulled him into another enthusiastic hug. 

"Don't expect me to say 'Perfecto!'" Davis joked sarcastically. 

"How'd all those Digimon appear here in the first place?" Kari asked, changing the subject. 

"It's possible that we accidentally left the computer on and another Digimon made it out, then recreated these Digimon out of data-most of them; the rest could've been brought back by use of the Box of Darkness." Izzy explained. 

"There's no time to figure out who left the computer on and no time for blame. We've gotta take down the Dark Masters again, as well as MaloMyotismon and whoever that Digimon was that came out of the computer!" Tai demanded heatedly. 

"We need a plan of sorts before we go charging in Tai." Matt advised. Tai silenced him with a glare. 

"I thought our little tiff was over and through years ago! We take them down one at a time and conserve energy between days." 

The Dark Masters-those three who remained-and MaloMyotismon gathered around a certain Android Digimon-the same Digimon who'd brought them back and created the images of the other Diaboromon. 

"We observed the DigiDestined from a distance. The Digimon of Courage and Love Warp-Digivolved and handled Machinedramon like he was tin foil." MetalSeadramon hissed angrily. 

"There's no way I'm goin' up against that Phoenixmon! She'll turn me into kindling!" 

Puppetmon yelled out. 

"And you won't have to. Once I'm through with those two DigiDestined, they'll have destroyed each other along with their own Digimon-and I shall have my revenge against them! Puppetmon, since you're the smallest one out of all of us next to me, take this and make sure it hits this DigiDestined. Let the toxin do the rest. Once evil has taken over the mind of that one, the leader won't have the Courage to handle the situation." 

The team had divided themselves into two smaller teams instead of one big one-Tai, Sora, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Kari and T.K., Cody, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and Michael-their trump card DigiDestined. Izzy explained everything out before they all departed: 

__

"Here's how it works out-Tai's team handles Piedmon, MaloMyotismon and that mysterious Digimon; our team takes on Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon. We should hold back on WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, MetalGarurumon, our _MetalSeadramon and Imperialdramon unless it's absolutely necessary! They'll be expecting us to make some sort of attack, so we should all use our heads and not go rushing into battle. Remember-'Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.' Tai, Davis, this includes the two of you." _Tai and Davis both glared at Izzy for that remark. 

As Tai's team creeped quietly through the alleyway of Odaiba, Puppetmon appeared from a distance behind them, holding a dart in his hand. 

"This'll be fun! One strike and things fall apart for the whole team. They'll hate each other again and it's all because of the Digimon who brought me back!" 

Tai and Sora dropped back a few feet to have some "alone time" as Kari put it. 

"Tai, are you sure we can beat these evil Digimon again? They were hard enough to defeat the first time, and we were separated for a time while we took care of some of the Dark Masters." Sora said, her face lined with fear. Tai pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her neck. 

"We had no idea how those battles would turn out, didn't we? And things turned out all right, didn't they? Everything's going to turn out okay here, too. Trust me-I would die if you wanted me to, Sora. I love you." Tears grazed Sora's eyes before spilling down her cheeks. 

"Oh, Tai…ow!" Sora winced as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Tai immediately felt around for any needles or pins, but the thing had already slipped down to the ground. 

"You okay?" Tai asked worriedly. 

There was a strange glint in her eyes as she replied, "Never been better." 

"HA! Perfect shot! Now, alls I gotta do is wait for the toxin to take effect and a storm will be brewing up within the team! They'll remember not to mess with Puppetmon _or _the Dark Masters!" 

Night fell within the skies of Odaiba. The teams had found no trace of the Dark Masters, so they called it a day and went home. Sora hadn't been feeling well since that dart-she was assuming it was a needle-struck her in the neck. She asked her mother if she could spend the night at Tai's house, to which she readily agreed. Things hadn't gotten any better for Sora at Tai's place. She was sweating and tired, but so was Biyomon for some reason-and she'd had a big lunch along with Agumon and Gatomon! There was no reason for her to be as tired as Sora! Tai felt her head and pulled back his hand in surprise-it was burning up! 

"Sora, maybe you should get some sleep until tomorrow. Take my bed-I'll sleep on the couch." Tai advised. At first, Sora didn't want to, but after a few protests, Sora realized that her knees were giving out on her-and it wasn't because of Tai's kisses. So she reluctantly agreed. 

An hour or so later, Tai was sleeping soundly on the couch when he heard a scream coming from his room. 

"TAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!" Instantly, he bolted up, raced into his room and held the sobbing Sora close. 

"Shh, it's okay now, Sora. What happened? Bad dream?" 

The look on her face told Tai that it was ten times as worse as any normal bad dream! 

"It was horrible! I saw you, and Piedmon was seriously injuring you! WarGreymon couldn't help because he was too weak to battle, and none of the others were able to help out because MetalSeadramon was holding them captive. Then, I saw you being stabbed through the chest with a sword…But that wasn't the worse part!" 

Tai's eyes widened in amazement. "That's _not _the worse part? What could be worse than me being stabbed through the chest?" 

"The worse part is: When the sword glinted off the rising sun…I saw _my _face there, Tai! I killed you!" Sora started crying again, and that woke up the Digimon. 

"Sora, are you okay?" Biyomon asked. 

"I'm fine now, Biyomon. Go back to sleep." 

"What happened, Tai?" Agumon asked. Biyomon came back in and yanked him right out. 

"Ow! That hurts! I'm just trying to find out what happened to Sora." 

Tai and Sora chuckled a bit as they saw their Digimon acting pretty much like they would on normal occasions. 

"You sure you'll be alright?" Tai asked. Sora took up a defensive position. 

"I'm fine! Quit treating me like a kid, Tai!" Sora gasped as Tai flinched back sadly. 

"Sorry, Sora. I guess you want to be alone, huh?" 

"Tai, wait. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…please stay with me. I don't think I can trust myself." Sora pleaded. Tai nodded as he laid down on the floor near Sora, worried even more than he was a few minutes ago. 

Morning. According to Kari, Sora had looked better, but she was still feeling a bit woozy from the event that occurred last night. The team reconvened at Izzy's place a little after breakfast, not knowing of the tragedy that would befall them later on. 

"Okay, guys. We've checked out the east and south sides of town and found nothing. Now we should try the west and north sides this time. Any ideas on how we should approach this?" Sora's eyes had taken on a look of maliciousness. 

"Yeah-we take them down for good and not worry about some cockamamie plan!" 

Everyone eyed her with a worried look. 

"You okay, Sora?" Matt asked. Sora then turned her fury on Matt. 

"Yes, I'm alright! Why is everyone asking me that?" 

"Whoa, chill out! I was just concerned, that's all." Sora's eyes hadn't lost their maliciousness. They had turned redder than usual, though. 

"If I want concern, I'll turn to my boyfriend, who never had the guts to tell me how he felt before all this." Tai grimaced as he felt his anger increase. 

"You didn't do anything before this either! And you went on to Matt before I could tell you how I feel-"

"DON'T YOU BLAME THIS ON ME, TAI!" Sora shrieked angrily as she turned and hit Tai with the palm of her hand, leaving a very seeable bruise. Tai's head snapped back and he didn't do anything but just sit there, refusing to show his tears. Sora's eyes widened in sadness and guilt as she looked at her hand, like it wasn't hers. Tears trickled down Sora's face as she realized what she'd done. Kari went over to her brother's side and glared angrily at Sora. A flash of anger crossed over Sora's face, but passed as she took a tentative step toward Tai. 

"Tai…I…" 

"Don't." Tai got to his feet and slowly headed to the door. 

"Tai, please…I didn't mean to hurt you…I don't know what's happening to me…" 

Tai shivered with pain and betrayal as he turned to Sora, who, despite the glare she found herself giving Tai, shuddered at the glare Tai gave right back at her! 

"Call me when your attitude has changed back into the Sora that _I _know and love!" Tai finally allowed the tears to burst as he grabbed Agumon and ran off. 

"TAI, WAIT!" Sora pleaded as she ran after him with Biyomon flying behind her. The others waited a moment or two, then got up and headed out the door. 

"Tai, please talk to me! I can explain what's going on if you'll just listen to what I have to say!" Sora begged as Tai finally came to a stop. 

"Fine. For the sake of our relationship, I'll listen. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't break up right now!" Tai demanded sadly. Sora looked at him with her tears flowing freely down her face.   


"Tai…I think I'm turning evil." 


	9. Courage V.S. Love

Me: HAHAHAHAHAAA

Me: HAHAHAHAHAAA!!! I don't own Digimon, although I wish I did. I'd make so many changes on that show, no one would be the wiser. Uh…(turns and sees practically all the DigiDestined and Digimon glaring) Guys, what's wrong? 

Tai: You turned my Sora evil…you will change her back in this chapter, or else.

Me: I'm gonna hate myself for this, but…(sighs) Or else what? 

Agumon: Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…

Biyomon: Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to…

Gabumon: Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…

Betamon: Betamon Warp-Digivolve to…

Me: AHHHHHHH! (turns and runs before Digivolving process can complete) 

Tai: After him, guys! 

(DigiDestined and Digimon give chase) 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. IX-Courage V.S. Love

Tai gasped in shock as he eyed Sora, who had tears streaming down her cheeks in sadness. 

"Evil? What do you mean?" Tai asked as he wiped her tears off her face. She jerked back a bit, but didn't snap at him. 

"That's what I mean, Tai. (hiccup) Why else would I slap you, snap at Matt or yell at you twice if I weren't evil? I think it's because of that needle that hit me in the neck yesterday. The problem is, I don't know who could've done it. (hiccup) Tai, hold me." 

Nodding, Tai's eyes narrowed as he pulled Sora into a hug, reassuring her as she started crying again, albeit softly.

"Don't worry, Sora. It'll be all right. I'll find the answer-I promise." 

The other DigiDestined were all shocked and saddened at the news that they'd just heard from Sora's own mouth, including Agumon and Biyomon, who'd stayed back a few feet to give their partners some space. 

"Evil? Sora? No way!" Matt was always the first to counteract almost anything that concerned himself, Tai and Sora. 

"Why else would she snap at you, Matt? I think she really _is _becoming evil! And if she is, then we need to be concerned about me too." Biyomon replied. The Digimon eyed Biyomon with a confused look. 

"_You_? Why would we need to be worried about you?" Palmon asked. 

"It's simple. Us Digimon are technically a part of our DigiDestined human. Whatever affects our partner-if it's a sickness, disease or virus-it will affect us. So, since Sora believes she's becoming evil, Biyomon could become a Virus Digimon-and that could be dangerous, especially in her higher forms." Tentomon explained. 

"So, why would that be dangerous?" Davis asked as Yolei worriedly clutched his arm. 

"As Birdramon, Garudamon or Phoenixmon, Biyomon could be a very dangerous Digimon to go up against. Remember when you went up against SkullGreymon and the Virus-type MetalGreymon?" Izzy noted calmly. Davis and the others nodded. 

"Yeah, so?" Izzy rolled his eyes impatiently at Davis' question. 

"Biyomon is just as tough as Agumon when it comes to fighting. Would you like a Wing Blade attack sent toward you, Davis?" 

Davis shuddered as he imagined that powerful fire attack being sent straight at him. "That would hurt!" 

"Exactly. That's why we need to be cautious about how we approach this situation." 

That's when things went south as someone yelled out, "What are you guys doing over here?" in a very irritated voice. 

Biyomon flinched; everyone else gulped. They _knew _they were in big trouble. 

"And now, the time has come for me to reveal myself to the DigiDestined and have my revenge against them! Let's go!" The Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon nodded in agreement as they moved out, preparing themselves for battle against the forces of Light and Good. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked impatiently as she approached them from where they were hiding. Davis grunted, then gulped loudly as he was pushed right in her path. 

"Uh…we just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all." Davis admitted. He gasped as he found himself lifted up in the air by Sora a second later! 

"Sora, don't!" Tai warned, but it was a bit too late for warnings. 

"Who gave you permission to watch over me and Tai? That was a private moment between us! Would you like it if I ruined a moment with you and Yolei, hmm?" Sora insisted mockingly while Davis frantically shook his head. The team grimaced as Sora tossed Davis to the ground, yet he hit a wall before he slumped down to the pavement. 

"Davis! Are you alright?" Yolei cried worriedly as she ran to him with Veemon next to her. Tai grabbed Sora by her shoulders and glared at her. 

"Sora, what are you doing?! This isn't you! Fight it. You can fight this evil that's trying to win; you can do it!" Tai demanded heatedly. 

Sora eyed Tai with a cold look in her eyes. Tai sweatdropped a bit as he realized that the evil inside Sora was growing…that meant the Sora he knew was vanishing like grains of sand. 

"What makes you think you knew the real me, Tai?" With unbelievable strength, Sora gripped Tai by _his _shoulders and tossed him upward. Seconds later, he hit the exact same wall that Davis had, then dropped to the ground. 

"Tai!" Kari ran to her brother's side, her eyes filled with worry. 

"I'm all right." Tai got to his feet while Sora stood there with an evil glint in her eyes that quickly faded as the goodness barely managed to regain control. 

"Tai…Davis…I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to…" 

"Stay away from them!" Kari and Yolei yelled out angrily as they both took up defensive moves. 

"Don't worry guys; it's our Sora. I'm here to help you. We all are, right guys?" Tai made a motioning move to the others, who nodded. 

"Tai, please, just kill me-"

"No! If I killed you, do you know what that would do to me? _I'd _want to die myself, so I'm not going to do it!" Tai took a step toward Sora, who backed away from him. 

"Tai, don't do it. I don't know what I'd do to you, and if I did anything like I did to you a few minutes ago again, I don't know what I'd do." Sora shivered with coldness as Tai stepped forward quickly and held her close. 

"Simple my dear-you'll work for us!" The DigiDestined snapped their heads upward and gasped-at least, the original members, minus Kari and Gatomon. Sora's eyes widened in fear; Tai's eyes narrowed in anger as they gazed upon his most hated adversary…Datamon. 

"How'd you get back here?" Tai demanded angrily. "And what have you done to Sora?" 

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just a little toxin that only I have the antidote to. And you'll get it-if you win the battle." Datamon said as the Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon came into view. 

"What battle would that be?" Matt asked. 

"Your leader battles our newest recruit. If he wins, I'll give him the antidote; if he loses, you all die along with him." Datamon responded. 

"That's not good." T.K. replied. 

"At least we know who hit Sora with that needle yesterday." Joe noted calmly.

"What makes you think Sora will want to battle me?" Tai asked smugly. Tai gasped as Sora turned him around to face her, the glint back in her eyes. 

"You're not afraid of a little ol' girl, are you Taichi?" Tai held back his anger, but it wasn't working, mostly because with the exception of Matt, Sora was the only one who could make him mad, and he was losing his temper. 

"Sora, don't do this. This isn't you and you know it. You don't want to fight me." Tai warned in a quiet voice laced with anger. 

"For a guy with the Crest of Courage, you sure are a coward when it comes to fighting, aren't you?" 

That did it. Tai's pride had been damaged and in a blind fit of rage, he lashed out and, without thinking, punched Sora across the cheek. The other DigiDestined gasped in amazement as she dropped to her knees in pain, pain that our Sora embraced. 

Tai tried to hold back his tears, but failed and cried softly as Sora offered him a sad smile. 

"Sora, I'm so sorry…I just lost it; I didn't mean to…" 

"Don't be, Tai…it's my fault, not yours. Just get away from me before I attack you again." Sora insisted as a small bruise appeared on her cheek. 

"Forget it. I'm not leaving you to the mercy of these clowns. We've faced down tougher people than them, haven't we?" Tai asked as he wiped away her offending tears. She nodded in response. 

"The battle shall begin now!" Piedmon declared as he tossed two swords to the ground. Tai held back his anger as he grabbed a sword, noticing the glint in Sora's eyes returning as she grabbed a sword of her own as well as her Digivice. It glowed brightly with a darker red light instead of the usual glow of a fiery passion. Biyomon felt an evil presence growing within her, a presence that she couldn't stop from taking over. 

"This doesn't feel right! Sora, it hurts! Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!" 

Tai yelled out as he grabbed his own Digivice and motioned for the others to step back. 

"Agumon, time to Digivolve!" 

"You got it, Tai! Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

Matt and the others prepared themselves for battle as they grabbed their own Digivices. 

"You extra players aren't needed for the final battle! Clown Trick!!!" Piedmon's attack created an invisible wall that prevented the DigiDestined from getting to Tai and Sora's aid! 

"Don't worry, guys! I'll be fine!" Tai insisted defiantly as he looked at Sora, making sure to not take his eyes off her for even a second. The battle began the second she lashed out at him with her sword! Tai dodged it, then retaliated with a move of his own. 

"Phoenixmon, this isn't you. You can fight the evil that's inside you, like I tried doing. We don't have to fight!" WarGreymon said as he rose to the skies to meet up with her halfway. 

"Maybe we're not the ones you think we are. Crimson Flame!!" WarGreymon quickly pulled up his "dramon destroyers," knowing they'd be ineffective against Phoenixmon herself, and blocked her attack. 

"Let's see you dodge _this_: Star Light Explosion!!" WarGreymon narrowed his eyes as tiny stars came shooting out of the sky before exploding around him. He spun around and aimed his attack at Phoenixmon. 

"Mega Claw!!" 

The attack hit with precision, and Phoenixmon shrieked in pain. WarGreymon took his chance, and prepared himself for his most powerful attack. 

"Forgive me, Tai, Sora, but this has to be done. NOVA FORCE!!" The Dragon Digimon sent a big ball of energy toward Phoenixmon, who wasn't able to dodge it in time, and hurtled to the ground, deDigivolving to an unconscious Biyomon on the way down. WarGreymon caught her and carried her the rest of the way. 

__

"Tai, I hope your battle goes better than mine did…" 

Tai looked up and saw the sun was beginning to creep up above them, meaning it was almost noon. He remembered what Sora had told him about her dream, that he would be stabbed through the chest and she would be holding the weapon in her hand. He ducked as his significant other sliced at him with a move meant to take his head off! 

"Tai, pay attention! If you can't keep your head out of the clouds, Sora's gonna send it up there permanently!" Matt yelled out. Tai silenced him with a quick glare before raising his arm to block the attack. 

"You wanna try battling against Sora? Be my guest!" Tai growled as he lashed out with his sword, cutting her with the blade on her arm. Tai dropped his sword as Sora cried out in pain. Tai grabbed her and held her close. 

"Sora, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Tai suddenly gasped out as he felt cold steel stab him straight in the chest. Tai looked into Sora's eyes and saw the glint of evil in them. 

She whispered in his ear, "You once told me that you'd die for me, right? That's what I want you to do…to die!" Tai coughed up blood as she pulled out the sword from his chest, the sun flashing off of it as the glint in her eyes faded away. 

"Tai…oh no! What have I done?" 

The wall protecting the other DigiDestined from the battle faded away as Datamon, MaloMyotismon and the Dark Masters disappeared, Datamon and Piedmon's evil laughter ringing in their ears. 

Not making a move to hold back her tears, Kari pushed Sora to the ground and cradled Tai in her arms. 

"Stay away from him! How could you say you love him and then stab him with Piedmon's own sword? That should be _your _blood on this sword, not his!" Kari yelled sadly. Tai weakly shook his head. 

"Don't blame…her, Kari…She was being controlled…It wasn't her fault." 

Sora had started crying herself, Datamon's hold on her broken by her dream coming true. 

"She's right, Tai. It _is _my fault! If I'd been stronger like you, I wouldn't have fought with you, wouldn't have forced Biyomon to Digivolve, and wouldn't have hurt you. I don't deserve to be your girlfriend!" Forcing himself to a sitting position, Tai managed to use his arms and hug Sora as best he could. 

"Listen to me…this is not your fault! You are the best influence in my life; you always have been ever since we were kids. I may not have always taken your advice in the Digital World, but I took time to listen to only your advice, no one else's. Well, except maybe Izzy's." Sora couldn't stop a giggle or two from coming out, and Tai smiled himself. 

WarGreymon flew in with Biyomon on his back, dropping to the ground near Tai, where he deDigivolved to Agumon. 

"Tai! What happened?" Tai turned to his partner and kept the smile on his face. 

"I let one get by me." Tai joked cynically. Turning back to Sora, Tai cupped her chin in his hand and eyed her with a serious look. 

"Sora, I will always love you, and I will always be with you, no matter the outcome." Tai gasped out as he bent down and kissed her with all the passion that he had left inside…then sighed quietly as his head dropped down to rest on Sora's shoulder. 


	10. A Life Hangs In The Balance

Me: (sighs) Just thinking about that song Matt's band sings during the Christmas episode-"Just Turn Around"…and it's stuck in my head

Me: (sighs) Just thinking about that song Matt's band sings during the Christmas episode-"Just Turn Around"…and it's stuck in my head! I don't own the chorus to it-that pleasure belongs to Saban.   
Tai: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hate that song too; what's your point? 

Me: The point is…I don't know what the point is. 

Sora: (sighs impatiently) I knew it! I knew this day would come. We've finally found an author on this site who could be related to Tai-if not by hair, then by brain structure! 

Me: Very funny! I don't own Digimon, by the way. 

Sora: You'd better bring Tai back to life or I'll have Matt play that song every morning when you wake up! 

Me: Oh boy…

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. X-A Life Hangs In The Balance

"Tai! Tai, wake up! Speak to me; say something!" Sora pleaded as she tried to shake Tai awake, but to no avail. Joe ran over to Tai and felt for a pulse. 

"Don't worry-he's okay, just resting. But we do need to stop the blood from flowing or we'll have a major problem on our hands soon." Calm as the others had ever seen him, Joe pulled out his emergency first-aid kit and got some bandages out of it. Then, he skillfully wrapped Tai's gaping wound across his chest. Within minutes, Tai was breathing normally again and the blood seeped to the top of the bandages, but didn't go any farther. The DigiDestined sighed in relief. 

"Joe…thank you. You saved him." Sora smiled as she hugged Joe tightly, allowing some tears to escape down her face. Joe nodded and packed the bandages up. 

"Someone's going to have to look over Tai while the rest of us go to the relief center and inform his parents about what happened." Sora and Kari immediately chorused, "I'm staying!" 

"Even _I'm _not that dumb as to get in between two girls who both have strong ties to Tai. Ha! I made a joke!" Davis started laughing, until Sora and Kari whacked him upside the head. 

"Come on, Davis. Let's get outta here before you say something, and the next thing you know, your brain fragments will be splattered over the pavement." Yolei joked. Sora visibly flinched and Yolei grimaced. 

"Sora…I'm sorry. That was a joke. I didn't mean-"

"I know. Don't worry about it. Just get to the relief center." A moment or so later, only Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon and Agumon remained to look after Tai. Sora shook as her body was wracked with sobs. It had taken the point of a sword for her to realize that she was taking the relationship she had with Tai for granted, and if she wasn't careful, he would leave her…forever. 

__

You can't take nothing for granted! You've got to live life today! 

I turn around, I can see what's behind me; I turn back around, I can see what's ahead!

The team of DigiDestined moved forward, unaware that an unsuspecting Digimon was watching them from the shadows. 

"So, Matt, what do you think about that whole experience back there with Sora and Tai?" Izzy asked. Matt rose an eyebrow in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You were the only one out of us who told Tai to keep his guard up, yet he still rebelled at you for it. So, I reiterate-what do you think about that experience with Sora and Tai?" 

Matt took a few moments to think about the question. "Personally, I'd be scared out of my wits if someone turned Mimi evil and I was forced to battle her the way those two did. But Tai fought with grace and ease, almost as if he knew he'd be battling against Sora sooner or later. And, when she stabbed him, he did let out a gasp, but he didn't cry; coughed up some blood, but he didn't put any of the blame on her. I don't think I could've done the same if Sora stabbed me through the chest. I'm kinda glad we broke up. Things are back the way they're supposed to be." 

Mimi smiled broadly as she hugged Matt tightly, causing him to croak out a weak cry as his lung capacity was cut off. "I'm glad too, Matt! You don't know how depressed I was when Sora e-mailed me and told me that the two of you were dating. And now things can get back to normal for all of us!" 

"I don't think so, DigiDestined!" MetalSeadramon appeared and the team took up defense moves as they tried to analyze the situation they'd just been put in. 

Kari kept eyeing Sora with tense looks, worried that despite everything that had transpired, she might still be evil. Sora kept looking back and forth from Tai's prostate body to Kari, who kept turning away every time.   
"Is something wrong, Kari?" Sora asked. Kari jumped a bit, then turned to face the young girl she'd come to confide in as a sister, only recently learning that that same person could easily be turned against you. 

"Well, actually there is. Tai said for me not to blame you about what just happened, but every time I see you, I get tensed up inside. I'm afraid that if I say or make the wrong move, you'll slap me or yell at me." Kari grimaced as she struggled to hold back her tears, but failed and some trickled down her cheeks. The Digimon watched with patience as Sora went to her and hugged her. 

"It's okay, Kari. Just let it all out. I don't blame you for being cautious. If Datamon had turned you or Matt or Davis evil, I think I'd have a hard time believing they'd changed completely." Kari looked up at Sora with reddened eyes. 

"What about Tai?" Sora beamed and blushed a bit. 

"Not Tai. I'd trust him no matter whether he was evil or not, because we've got that same bond that you and T.K. have, as well as Davis and Yolei, and Matt and Mimi." 

"That's nice to hear, Sora." Sora, Kari and the Digimon turned in amazement to see Tai, with his head propped up on his hand, expectantly waiting for something. 

__

And if you don't believe I've been here all along, just turn around! 

Just turn around, just turn around! 

You can't take nothing for granted! You've got to live life today! 

I turn around, I can see what's behind me; I turn back around, I can see what's ahead!

"Betamon Warp-Digivolve to…METALSEADRAMON!!!" 

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!!" 

The two Mega Digimon headed up to face down another one of the Dark Masters while the other DigiDestined could do nothing but watch. 

"We need Sora and Tai here immediately!" Izzy insisted as he went to reach for his Dterminal, but Matt stopped him. 

"Just Sora." Izzy glared at him with pure impatience. 

"True, we should be glad that Sora has a Mega Digimon now, but who managed to give her the love needed for that kind of power? Certainly not you! And in case you've forgotten, WarGreymon has his 'Dramon Destroyers', which could take care of Michael's MetalSeadramon and the MetalSeadramon we're taking on right now!" 

"I know that, Izzy, but in case _you've _forgotten, Tai's hurt! There's no way he'd be able to make Agumon Warp-Digivolve with his condition." Davis broke up the argument between the two feuding friends. 

"According to Tai, he's walked away from a whole bunch of worse scrapes than this one. I'm pretty sure he'll be back on his feet in no time." 

A chorus of "River of Power!!" rang out as the two MetalSeadramon's attacks collided head on and exploded! MetalGarurumon positioned himself so that he'd have an easy target, right behind the evil Digimon's head. 

"Giga Missile!!" 

WHAM! Michael's MetalSeadramon avoided the attack, but the Dark Master roared in pain and anger as he focused his next attack on Matt's Digimon! 

"Tai! How are you feeling?" Sora asked as she and Kari got up and ran back over to him. 

"I've been better. Remind me to thank Joe for the bandages next time I see him. What happened to the others?" Tai noted, seeing that the three of them were the only ones here. 

"With the exception of our Digimon-" Kari pointed over Tai's shoulder, and he craned his neck far enough to see Gatomon, Agumon and Biyomon snoozing against a tree. Agumon was at the base of the tree; Gatomon and Biyomon were on a branch. 

"-The two of us decided to stay here and look after you while the others went to the relief center and tell your parents about what happened." Sora continued. 

"I see. Any word on Datamon, MaloMyotismon and the Dark Masters?" Tai asked. The two girls shook their heads. 

"Tai?" Quick as the roadrunner, Tai swiveled his head around to see Sora with tears steadily rolling down her cheeks. He swiftly wiped them away. 

"I just want to say how sorry I am that I'm not as strong as you are-"

"Stop right there. You _are _as strong as I am, maybe even stronger. You had the courage to go and tell Matt how you felt while I waited too long to tell you how I felt. Yet I loved you enough to let you go to him and be happy. So we both have our strengths and weaknesses. No matter whether you're evil, a demonic monster or were somehow transformed into a Digimon, I will always love you." 

Sora couldn't stop a new onslaught of tears from coming, so she just pulled Tai closer to her and cried on his shoulder. 

"Tai…I love you too!" She would've said more, but the Dterminals went off at that second. 

"It's from Matt. MetalSeadramon ambushed them! They need us A.S.A.P.!" Sora warned as she reluctantly let go of Tai and went to wake the Digimon up. Tai stopped her. 

"Let me, Sora." Tai held up a megaphone that he'd found on the ground. Sora and Kari eyed Tai with a look of profound shock. 

"Tai, where'd you find that?" Kari asked. 

"A little kid left it here when Diaboromon destroyed this part of Odaiba; he or she must be at the hospital or at the relief center with our parents." Tai explained as he rose the megaphone to his lips and turned it on to full blast. 

"HEY, GUYS! WAKE UP OVER THERE, WILL YOU?!" Tai yelled into the megaphone. Agumon, Biyomon and Gatomon groaned as the three of them ended up a tangled mass of limbs; Sora and Kari used their pointer fingers as earplugs and plugged their ears up to not have to hear Tai's extremely loud message. 

"Now I know how the five of you felt every time you went through those TV's!" Agumon griped impatiently. 

"I second that!" Biyomon piped up. 

Sora grabbed Tai by his neck and held him up in the sky with a look that spoke anger. "The next time you use that thing again, we'll have to adopt children! Got it?" 

Tai weakly nodded. "Yes, ma'am." 

MetalSeadramon and MetalGarurumon struck the ground hard and deDigivolved back to Betamon and Gabumon. Matt and Michael ran up to their partners and pulled them out of harm's way. 

"Where's Sora?" Matt demanded angrily. 

"Calm down, Matt. I'm sure she's on her way." Joe advised. 

"And now, DigiDestined, it's time to say goodbye. River of Pow-"

"Mega Claw!!" 

"Crimson Flame!!" 

The fire attack struck MetalSeadramon hard in the side; WarGreymon went flying right down his mouth once again, causing him to split in two and dissolve into digital data. 

Matt and the other DigiDestined turned in shock to see Phoenixmon, and on top of her were Sora, Kari, Gatomon…and Tai. 

__

And if you don't believe I've been here all along, just turn around! 

Just turn around, just turn around! 

You can't take nothing for granted! You've got to live life today! 

I turn around, I can see what's behind me; I turn back around, I can see what's ahead!

And if you don't believe I've been here all along, just turn around! 

Just turn around, just turn around! 

"Tai? Are you all right?" Davis asked as Phoenixmon dropped safely to the ground and allowed Tai, Sora, Kari and Gatomon to safely land. A second later, she deDigivolved to Biyomon; WarGreymon touched down and deDigivolved to Agumon. 

"Never been better, Davis. That's two Dark Masters down, and two to go!" Tai declared. 

Gennai reappeared before the DigiDestined moments later with a solemn look on his face. 

"We've got a problem. Have you noticed that the city hasn't been destroyed since Diaboromon's assault?" The team nodded. 

"Plus that attack by Machinedramon earlier yesterday, but that was about it. Why do you ask?" Yolei replied. 

"Datamon's got a plan for world domination-take over the major cities in the world which include Washington D.C., Paris, France, London, England and Mexico City, Mexico. That means you'll have to go on one more world tour." The DigiDestined smiled broadly. 

"All right! One last trip around the world!" Tai cheered loudly. 

__

Izzy basically gave us the ground rules for our final trip around the world to handle the last of the Dark Masters: 

"Here's how it goes: T.K., Cody, Joe and Michael take on MaloMyotismon in Paris France, since T.K.'s Grandfather lives there and Michael's Dad did a movie shoot there. 

Matt, Mimi and I will do our best against Piedmon in London England until you guys can swing around on MetalSeadramon via the English Channel. 

Davis, you, Ken, Yolei and Kari take on Puppetmon in Mexico City, Mexico. Be careful-he's small, so he can blend in with a crowd very easily. That just leaves us with Tai and Sora. 

The two of you are traveling to Washington D.C. to battle Datamon…alone, without help from the rest of us. Tai, don't try turning this into something personal! You won the battle and saved Sora; now it's time for you to win the war. I think I speak for the entire team of DigiDestined Tai, when I say-good luck and may God be with you." 


	11. The Final World Tour-Pt. I

Me: I thought I should at least attempt these World Tour episodes like the ones on the TV show, so there will be only two part to this-plus one final battle in the Digital World against a certain villain who escapes during the heat of battle-but you prob

Me: I thought I should at least attempt these World Tour episodes like the ones on the TV show, so there will be only two parts to this-plus one final battle in the Digital World against a certain villain who escapes during the heat of battle-but you probably know who it is already. I don't own Digimon, of course. I also don't own any songs from the Digimon soundtrack that may show up during these two parts. 

Davis: Two parts? That's shorter than what we did beforehand! 

Me: I know. Now shut up and go join the others on Imperialdramon-NOW! 

Davis: Yessir. 

Me: _Finally_-I get the respect I deserve from that kid! 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. XI-The Final World Tour-Pt. I

Imperialdramon whizzed through the skies of the planet like a fighter jet, careful to avoid being spotted by any oncoming aircraft. Since Washington D.C. was closer to Japan than any other countries, the team decided to drop off Tai and Sora first. 

"Don't worry about a thing, Mimi-we'll make sure to bring you some clothes from the Nation's Capital-if we have time before the battle." Tai whispered that last part into Sora's ear, which caused her to blush and giggle at the same time. 

"See you later!" Agumon and Biyomon yelled out as Imperialdramon shot off like a bullet toward London, England. 

Imperialdramon deposited Matt, Mimi and Izzy near Big Ben-the reason being was so that Izzy could calculate how long before the chimes would sound from their standard viewpoint. 

"We'll try to get across the English Channel as soon as possible!" Michael cried out as they shot off into the sky once again. Matt replied, "Take your time!" and held Mimi close to him. Izzy sighed sadly. 

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Tentomon asked calmly. 

"Now I know how Tai felt after he let Sora go to Matt during his Christmas concert. I didn't know doing the right thing could hurt so much." 

"Viva la France, you guys!" T.K. yelled as he, Cody, Joe and Michael were dropped off near the Versailles Palace once again by Imperialdramon, who flew to his final destination-Mexico City. 

"This feels just like old times, doesn't it, T.K.?" Patamon asked. 

"It sure does, Patamon. Only difference is, Tai and Agumon aren't with us." 

"So, what happened the last time you and Tai were here?" Joe asked calmly as the team of four started off. 

"The last time we were here, my grandfather helped us out at the Versailles Palace against the Mamemon brothers to save Catherine, one of the DigiDestined from France and her Digimon, Floramon. The both of us had a crush on her, but I think Tai was just trying to get over the pain of losing Sora at the time." T.K. explained. 

"It's a good thing he didn't, otherwise, where would Tai and Sora be right now?" Joe noted cynically. That got a laugh out of the others until they heard a big explosion! 

"That's coming from the Eiffel Tower! Let's go, guys!" T.K. demanded as he and Patamon shot off with Cody, Joe and Michael right behind him. 

"Submit to me, you pitiful humans! My wrath will only be pleased when you sign the papers and pledge allegiance to the Dark Masters. No one can save you from destruction if you refuse!" MaloMyotismon laughed evilly as he used an attack that almost caused the Eiffel Tower to fall then looked to the ground and his eyes narrowed as he recognized a Digimon on the ground. 

"Not today you poor excuse for a Digimon! Floramon Digivolve to…KIWIMON!!!" 

Catherine had hopes that her Digimon would pull through, but having taken on this Mega Digimon before-or seeing Tai and T.K. handle him in the Digital World-she knew that unless Kiwimon could Digivolve again, she wouldn't have much chance. 

"Pummel Peck!!" MaloMyotismon chuckled as he simply swatted the attack away. 

"Please! You think you can beat me with those pathetic peashooters? Here's _my _attack-Crimson Mist!!" 

Catherine cried out as she ran to protect her Digimon, but T.K. flew in and pushed them both out of the way, barely avoiding the attack himself! 

"T.K....It's you. You're back?" 

"Alive and kicking! Digivolve, Patamon!" T.K. yelled out as he grabbed his D3 at the same time as Cody, Joe and Michael pulled out their Digivices. 

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!" 

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…ANKYLOMON!!!" 

"Gomamon Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!! Ikkakumon Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!!" 

"Betamon Warp-Digivolve to…METALSEADRAMON!!!" 

"Ankylomon…"

"…Angemon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…SHAKKOUMON!!!" 

The two Ultimate Level Digimon and single Mega Digimon prepared to do battle with an old foe. 

"The four of you think I'm scared? Well, I'm _not_! Crimson Mist!!" 

Quick as lightning, MetalSeadramon retaliated. "River of Power!!" 

The two attacks collided and exploded in midair. 

"Let us try-Kachina Bombs!!" Shakkoumon's attack rang true, but MaloMyotismon swatted them away. 

"Observe, DigiDestined, my latest attack-Ray of Hatred!!" MaloMyotismon fired and the attack hit MetalSeadramon, who roared with pain, then growled angrily as his eyes shined red. 

"I think we're in trouble, guys." Joe admitted worriedly as the two Mega Digimon turned on the Ultimates and Champion Digimon. 

"Cody, I've got an idea, but I'll have to deDigivolve with Ankylomon in order to pull it off, all right?" T.K. asked calmly. Cody nodded. A second later, Shakkoumon deDigivolved back into Angemon and Ankylomon. 

"Go for it, Angemon!" T.K. advised as he used Azulongmon's power one last time. 

"Angemon Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!!" 

__

Change into power! We got the power! 

We've got the strength within and we always fight to win it! 

Change into power! We got the power! 

Together you and me will win the victory! 

MagnaAngemon positioned himself so that he was facing MaloMyotismon. 

"This is for what you did to T.K. when we were trapped in that other world! Gate of Destiny!!" 

MaloMyotismon roared as he was being pulled in, but didn't go the entire way yet…until MetalSeadramon pushed him in all the way. 

"This is for turning me against my friends! River of Power!!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" MaloMyotismon screamed as he was sucked inside the Gate of Destiny entirely. It closed a moment later. MagnaAngemon and Ankylomon deDigivolved back to Patamon and Armadillomon. 

"I knew that would work! Great job, Patamon!" T.K. exclaimed as he hugged his friend tightly. 

"Awesome plan, T.K.! You broke MaloMyotismon's hold on MetalSeadramon, which means he and Zudomon can safely take us across the English Channel back to Izzy, Mimi and Matt!" Michael noted. 

"What can I say-it runs in the family!" T.K. couldn't help but laugh as he thought of what Matt was doing right at this moment. 

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi sighed to himself as, from a distance, he watched Matt and Mimi, side by side, heading toward Big Ben, where the Digivices had picked up a signal of evil energy. (A/N: Remember that music that played in the background when Sora rejected Tai for Matt before his concert on that Christmas episode? Imagine yourself hearing that right now.) 

"Izzy, you've been depressed ever since Imperialdramon dropped us off. Anything I can do to help?" Tentomon asked calmly. 

"I doubt even a bout with science could help mend my broken heart, Tentomon. Why is it that nice guys like Tai and myself never admit to the women we love our true feelings about them until they've decided to go on to the blond kid who's famous and plays in a rock band?" Izzy asked bitterly. 

"I wish I could answer that question for you, but since I've never been in love before, I don't think I can help you with your latest problem." 

"Thanks for trying anyway, pal. I guess I could do the sensible thing like Tai did-stand by, watch her from afar and just let her be happy." Izzy forced a smile on his face and trotted forward-only to trip and fall flat on his face. (Here's where the music would end!) 

That's when things started shaking up…literally! The ground was splitting into two and buildings looked like they were falling to the ground! Luckily, since it was nearly nightfall, not a lot of people were out at night. 

"Izzy, come on! We've got an emergency and we could use your brain smarts." Mimi insisted as she helped him to his feet. Smiling for real, Izzy shot forward and raced off with Tentomon attempting to keep up with him. 

"This is too unbelievable to be true! Not only do I have control of Parliament here in this amazing country, but I've also taken control of the DigiDestined's Digimon from England as well. Once I've gained total control over these assets, it's only a matter of time before I regain control over the Digital World as well!" Piedmon laughed evilly as the DigiDestined from London watched their own Digimon destroy the same city they'd protected for so long. 

"In your dreams, Piedmon! Guys, its time to Digivolve!" Matt demanded angrily as Gabumon, Palmon and Tentomon started glowing brightly. 

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…" 

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!! Togemon Digivolve to…" 

"Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!! Kabuterimon Digivolve to…" 

"METALGARURUMON!!!" 

"LILLYMON!!!" 

"MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!" 

__

Hey, Digimon, hey, Digimon

Monster friends to the boys and girls 

Hey, Digimon, hey, Digimon

Champions of the Digital World! 

Hey, Digimon, hey, Digimon

Ultimate friends to the boys and girls

Hey, Digimon, hey, Digimon

Champions of the Digital World! 

"About bloody time you blokes got here!" One of the DigiDestined exclaimed as Lillymon, MetalGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon shot by to stop Piedmon. Matt, Mimi and Izzy went to free them from their bonds. 

"How'd you know we were coming?" Matt asked. 

"That brainiac friend of yours e-mailed us about 12 noon our time and warned us about this guy. Good thing he did, or we never would've gotten here in time." 

"That's Izzy for you-always thinking about others before himself-sometimes." Mimi said as she flashed him a smile. Blushing slightly, Izzy smiled back. That smile faded when he realized that their Digimon were in a lot of trouble-even with MetalGarurumon backing them up! 

"This is almost too easy! Trump Swords!!! I've bested your Digimon more times than I can count, and I can do it again here as well!" Piedmon boasted as a hail of swords went flying and nailed Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon! They barely managed to stay in their Ultimate forms and retaliate. 

"This is for turning us into key chains! Flower Cannon!!" 

"Horn Buster!!" 

The two attacks bounced off of Piedmon's swords. "I take back my earlier statement. This _is _too easy! Clown Trick!!!" 

WHAM! The attack bounced off and MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon deDigivolved back to Tentomon and Palmon. 

"Two down, and one to go! UHHH!" Piedmon was hit hard by a Metal Wolf Claw attack from MetalGarurumon. 

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" 

"A pleasure! Trump Swords!!!" Once again, the swords sang as they went whizzing in the air and struck MetalGarurumon hard in the side. 

"Hang in there, MetalGarurumon!" Matt yelled out as Mimi and Izzy went to get their Digimon out of harm's way. 

"What are we going to do, Izzy? Our Digimon are tired and if this keeps up, MetalGarurumon won't be able to hold his own for much longer." Mimi asked worriedly. 

"I know, but I'll figure out a way for us to pull through. Hey, I won't have to!" Izzy noted as he pulled out his Dterminal. 

"What's going on guys?" Matt questioned as he ran over. 

"We've got e-mail from Joe and T.K. They've defeated MaloMyotismon and are on the way via the English Channel. They should be here anytime now." 

WHAM! MetalGarurumon took a Clown Trick attack in the side and barely managed to hang on. 

"And now, it's time to say farewell to this Digimon. Trump-"

"River of Power!!" 

"Gate of Destiny!!" 

Piedmon was hit hard by MetalSeadramon's attack, and that sent him flying right into the Gate of Destiny. T.K., Michael, Joe and Cody ran in moments later with Armadillomon and Gomamon. 

"What kept you?" Izzy asked. 

"We'd have gotten here sooner, but Joe had a bit of seasickness on the way over. Luckily for him, Catherine gave us some medicine and a few barf bags before we left." T.K. explained. 

"Do we get to meet the mysterious Catherine?" Matt asked cynically. Mimi whacked him upside his head for that remark.

"She had to stay behind and take care of Floramon." 

"This isn't over, DigiDestined! I shall return!" Piedmon actually had the strength to escape the Gate of Destiny and fly away! 

"No! He got away!" T.K. growled heatedly. 

"We'll get another chance. Come on, let's use MetalSeadramon and Zudomon to get to Washington D.C." Matt advised. 

"We'll have to wait until morning for that. Our Digimon need a rest." Joe replied. 

"So, where are we staying at, seeing as how most of the buildings are destroyed?" 

Matt turned to Izzy and couldn't help but laugh. "We could stay at your infamous 'Big Ben' for the rest of the night…if Piedmon hadn't trashed it." The team looked up and groaned, as they saw that Big Ben was missing about two or three faces, the bells were gone and a hand hung loosely from one of the clocks…and some Parliament guards were running toward them! 

"On the other hand, I think our Digimon still have some speed left. Let's get back to the United States, MetalSeadramon!" 

"You too, Zudomon! Full speed ahead!" 


	12. The Final World Tour-Pt. II

Me: Since I got such a pleasing number of reviews by far, I've decided to be generous and finish the 2nd part of the World Tour today

Me: Since I got such a pleasing number of reviews by far, I've decided to be generous and finish the 2nd part of the World Tour today. I don't own Digimon, nor do I own any songs that are on the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack. 

Davis: You gonna get to the story anytime today? 

Me: I can't do that if you're not in Imperialdramon heading for Mexico! So GET MOVING, MOTOMIYA! NOW! 

Davis: Eep. (runs off) 

Me: (laughs) It's fun to play mind games with his head. 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

The Final World Tour-Pt. II

Davis sighed in relief as Imperialdramon landed safely near the boundary marker that pretty much separated Mexico from the United States and deDigivolved back to Veemon and Wormmon. The last thing the team needed was an international incident creeping up on them! 

"So, that's the pyramid where you and Matt found that kid Rosa, right Ken?" Davis asked with a wicked smile on his face. Ken shuddered a bit at the mentioning of her name. 

"Yeah, but for some reason, she was jealous of Wormmon, and vice versa."   
"I was not! I just didn't like the attention she was getting from you. She's ½ your age, Ken." 

"I know, Wormmon. That's why we need to do what we came here to do and get out of here A.S.A.P! Any ideas on where this Puppetmon's located, Kari?" Ken asked questioningly. 

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, he should be somewhere inside the pyramid." 

"That means we've gotta go in there, kick his twig-like butt and get back to Washington D.C.!" Yolei declared. Davis smirked broadly and wrapped his arm around Yolei's waist.

"Yolei, I think me being your boyfriend's startin' to rub off on ya!" Davis noted, the smile still on his face. 

"Come on, you two lovebirds-let's get going." 

"It's a shame that a sweet little kid like you's had to be out late at night, but that's the chances you take in this line of work. Who would've thought-a girl like you, one of the DigiDestined? Anyway, I'll only hold you as long as it takes for some old friends of mine to show up-especially that kid, T.K.! I owe him some Puppet Pummels right in the kisser!

Ah, I see that they're on their way, but without T.K. He'll probably show up sooner or later. Meanwhile, it's time to play…" 

"Davis, I don't like pyramids. They're dark and spooky, and-AHHHHHHHH! There's a spider on my shoulder! Davis, get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Yolei shrieked angrily as a spider did, in fact, land on her shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Davis swatted the spider off with his left hand while using an earplug with his right hand. 

"And I thought _I _was gonna be freaked out while we were in here!" A second later, Davis realized two things: One, that Yolei had jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist; two, that the ground underneath their feet had started moving! 

"What the…Kari! Ken! Where are you two going?" Davis yelled out as he, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon were separated from their DNA Digivolving partners. 

"Davis, it's not them! The ground's moving under our feet! Think of something!" 

"What do you want me to do? It's not like we have a lot of choices or anything!" 

"If T.K. were here, he'd have thought of a plan by now!" 

"I'm not T.A.! Don't worry, Yolei-I'll think of something! I'm being serious this time!" 

A second after Davis' bold statement, WHAM! He fell on the ground, but it wasn't because of his feet this time. 

"Davis, are you okay? WHOA!" Up went Yolei until she collided with the ceiling. 

"Yolei! I'll get you down, somehow. Wha-YEOW!" Davis cried out as Yolei landed-none too gently-on his back, which caused him some pain. 

"This new group's more easier to play with than a whole army of ants is. 'Course, since I'm made of wood, I wouldn't want to play with ants. Wait a minute-termites eat wood, not ants, so I'd be all right!" Puppetmon laughed evilly as he continued playing around with the two dolls of Davis and Yolei, at least until he got hit by a Spiking Strike attack. 

"Okay, you piece of kindling-let our friends go now!" Ken demanded heatedly as he, Kari and Gatomon revealed themselves. 

"Ken! You came to rescue me!" Rosa cheered happily. Ken sweatdropped, as did Stingmon, while Kari and Gatomon hid their laughter well. 

"Uh, yeah. Let Rosa go too! She and Gotsumon have no part in this!" Ken added. 

"And what do you think a mere Champion's gonna do to me? In case my sources are wrong-and they never are-you need the goggle boy to make it to Mega! And since he's not here yet, I'd say your time's up! Puppet-"

"VeeLaser!!" 

"Grand Horn!!" 

WHAM! Despite the fact that they were Champion attacks, they did waver Puppetmon's attack before it could be completed. 

"Davis, Yolei! How'd you find us?" Kari asked. 

"We followed the sound of one very annoying Digimon whose about to become our firewood. DNA Digivolve, guys!" Davis yelled out as he and Ken pulled out their D3's. 

"ExVeemon…" 

"…Stingmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!! Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

Quick as lightning, Imperialdramon grabbed Puppetmon and sent him flying out of the entrance to the pyramid while Ken and Kari freed Rosa-which turned out to be a mistake, because she latched himself onto his leg after that. 

"Rosa, I've gotta go and take care of that bad piece of wood. Will you be okay getting home?" 

"Si." 

Davis chuckled as Ken came up beside him. "Is she your girlfriend now, Ken?" 

"Quiet Davis! I don't want to have to tell Yolei that you _still _have some pictures of Kari in your bedroom, do I?" 

"No." 

"Good. Finish him off Imperialdramon!" 

__

Let's kick it up and show them all the things we can do! 

Let's kick it up another notch tomorrow! 

Let's kick it up 'cause they ain't seen the last of me and you! 

"Positron Laser!!" Imperialdramon had basically been swatting Puppetmon around with Aquilamon until Ken's order; then he launched a full out assault against him, which deleted him instantly. 

"Noooooooooo! You kids aren't playing fair…" 

__

Let's kick it up…together…together! 

"All right! We've saved the world and diverted an international incident! We're heroes around the whole entire world!" Davis cheered. 

"Davis, we're _already _heroes around the world! Sometimes, you're so silly. But I love you just the way you are." Yolei replied as she pulled him into an earth-shattering kiss that could rock the heavens. 

Sora Takenouchi shivered with cold as she wrapped her arms around Tai's body for warmth. (A/N: Once again, imagine that same background music from Part I-only this time, it's focused on Tai and Sora, just like it usually is on the show)

"It's times like these I wish I still had my hat! It's freezing out here!" Sora exclaimed as Tai wrapped an arm around her waist for warmth. 

"You and me both. How do Americans stand this kind of cold weather, especially in the nighttime?" Tai asked impatiently. 

"They're probably inside at this time-with a warm fire, and hot cocoa…" Biyomon began excitedly. 

"And some firewood from outside, and they may even have a big roasted turkey ready for basting and eating…" Agumon was interrupted by Tai, who'd gotten irritated at the Digimon's reference to weather. 

"Okay, you guys! We get the point! The problem is, that we don't have a clue on where to look for Datamon in this stupid town, we've been walking around for hours, the others have more than likely finished what they needed to do, and you guys are talking about turkey when Christmas and Thanksgiving isn't even around the corner! If I were back in the Digital World right now, I'd-"

Sora shut Tai up by pulling him into a passionate kiss, one that caused _both _of their body temperatures to rise up. And she didn't stop until she needed some well-deserved air. 

"Was…that…warm enough for you?" 

"I think I need an air conditioner. It's too hot out now!" Tai replied with his infamous Kamiya grin. 

Sora couldn't help but giggle at Tai's response. Agumon and Biyomon sighed with impatience. (Here's where said background music from earlier would end!) 

"So, if I were a Machine-like Digimon and was bent on world domination, where would I go?" Agumon asked cynically. A big explosion occurred only moments later at the address of 1600, which was right in front of our amazing duo! 

"How about in there?" Tai said as they broke off into a run for the White House! 

"Trust me-no one will come to your rescue. Your Security staff has been incapacitated, the National Guard can't even be classified as a joke, and the only team of DigiDestined that are a part of this Capital have been exterminated! Surrender over the United States to me, or I will have to do another demonstration of the burning of the White House from 1812!" Datamon warned menacingly to the President. 

"If you burn down this building, you'll have to do the same to me, because I'm not surrendering anything to a broken down trash compactor."   


"You dare to compare _me _to a _trash compactor_?! Digital Bomb!!" 

"Pepper Breath!!"   
"Spiral Twister!!" 

True, the two Rookie attacks combined couldn't stop the effort of one attack from an Ultimate Digimon, but they could deflect it and send it harmlessly out a window. 

"You!" Datamon glared at his two adversaries. Tai grimaced with pent-up anger as he remembered how Datamon had become his most hated enemy of all the Digimon he'd faced over the years…

__

Flashback

"SORA!" 

"TAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" Tai raced off with Joe, Izzy and their Digimon behind them, determined to save Sora from the Digimon they thought would lead them to Sora's Crest. 

But they'd ran into another electrified wall, and Izzy had chosen that moment to warn him about what would happen if his Digital self was hurt, or worse! That whole night, he'd spent over most of it crying and repeating her name over and over again. When morning came, he and he alone had saved her, but it hadn't been easy…

"A man must face himself before he can face his enemies…" 

"Sora! Are you all right? Speak to me! Sora!" 

"That's not Sora! That's just a copy." 

"Here, Tai." 

"Gather your courage!" 

"I'm coming, Sora!" 

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!" 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" 

End flashback

Tai smiled broadly as he jumped forward and tackled his foe, sending the two of them outside on the White House lawn with Sora, Agumon and Biyomon climbing out after them. 

"Okay, you pile of junk! You're gonna pay for what you did to Sora-twice! You tried to clone her in order to get revenge on Etemon, then you turned her evil so she would kill me? She's a lot stronger than you'll ever give her credit for! Aside from Courage, Love is the most powerful thing on the face of this planet. It can never die out as long as we keep a piece of it in our hearts forever!" Tai was so busy throwing punches, he didn't recognize two things-one, that his Digivice was glowing; two, that Datamon was preparing for an attack! 

"Digital Bomb!!" 

"TAI, LOOK OUT!" 

"Agumon…"

"Biyomon…"   


"Warp-Digivolve to…" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Warp-Digivolve! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters…

"WARGREYMON!!!" 

"PHOENIXMON!!!"

Digital Monsters, Digimon! 

Tai rolled clear of the attack in time for WarGreymon to launch one of his own.   


"Mega Claw!!" It damaged Datamon profoundly, as Izzy would put it! 

"No! I cannot permit the same boy who spoiled my plans before to ruin them again!" 

"Crimson Flame!! This is for what you tried to do to Sora!" Phoenixmon's main attack soared through the night sky, and then badly scorched Datamon's already fried circuits. 

"Now, to wind things up. NOVA FORCE!!" WarGreymon summoned up a ball of energy, then sent it flying toward Datamon with the speed of a jet…

…Then it was blocked and exploded by a pair of flying swords! Tai held back his anger as Piedmon revealed himself. Sora shivered a bit and clutched Tai's hand. 

"I figured it would be these two who would try to come after you, my comrade. Back to the Digital World, where you can rejuvenate yourself. Another time, DigiDestined! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…" 

Tai growled angrily as Piedmon and Datamon disappeared! WarGreymon and Phoenixmon deDigivolved back to Agumon and Biyomon. Tai calmed down thanks to Sora's caring touch and kiss. A few moments later, the others came in. 

"Let me guess-he got away?" Matt asked.

"Only because of Piedmon. I'd ask what happened, but I don't think I want to know!" 

"Why don't you two argue in the morning? We do need to get back home, after all." Izzy reminded them. "We can drop Michael and Betamon off along the way." 

"Sounds good, but I just have one question for you guys-where are the clothes you both promised me?" Mimi demanded impatiently. Tai and Sora groaned exasperatedly as they trudged through the grass and headed toward Imperialdramon. 


	13. Final Trip to the Digital World

Me: Wazzup

Me: Wazzup?! I'm thoroughly impressed with the number of reviews I received for Chap. XII, so I decided to get to Chap. XIII earlier than expected. I don't own Digimon. 

If I did, then whoever thought of the idea to put Sorato in during the final episodes of 02 would've been fired on the spot! 

Tai: Right on! 

Sora: Couldn't you just have refused his idea, rather than firing him? Where would he work at if you'd done that? 

Me: …Darn it, Sora! Why is it that women always play around with our hearts?! WHY?!!

Tai: It must have something to do with the "Y" chromosome that we have, but they don't. 

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. XIII-Final Trip to the Digital World

The DigiDestined may have left during nightfall from America, but when they returned to Japan after dropping Michael off in New York, the dawning of a new day in Odaiba was just beginning when Imperialdramon deDigivolved back to Veemon and Wormmon, allowing the team to exit safely near the Odaiba Bridge. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I, for one, am going home and taking a well-deserved nap." Tai declared as he stretched his arms outward, effectively avoiding anyone else. 

"Would Sora be joining you in this 'well-deserved nap', Tai?" Matt joked. Tai and Sora both blushed, but Sora leaned toward Tai's ear and whispered, "I wouldn't mind all that much." That, in itself, caused Tai to blush even redder. 

"Come on, Tai! I wanna get home and catch some Z's." Agumon yelled as he, Biyomon and Gatomon raced forward in the direction of the Kamiya residence. Tai, Sora and Kari sighed impatiently as they all shot off after their partners. 

"Agumon, hold on! It's barely morning, and even though people here know about you, I don't think they wanna wake up and see a tiny dinosaur running around outside!" 

"Biyomon, wait! I enjoy jogging as much as the next person, but I'm really tired and am not in the mood for a marathon!" 

"Gatomon, wait up! You can walk on four legs and climb trees, which leaves me at a disadvantage if I want to catch up with you!" 

The others couldn't contain their laughter and waved goodbye to their friends as they ran off after their Digimon to Tai's house. 

Tai groaned tiredly as he, Sora and Kari reached the Kamiya household about fifteen minutes after their jog from the Odaiba Bridge. Opening the door, he noticed two things: One, that the Digimon were sleeping on the couch; two, his parents were out. Kari immediately headed for her bed and promptly fell asleep. Sora, on the other hand, headed for the kitchen. Confused by her actions, Tai followed her. 

"Aren't you going to take my bed and get some sleep? We do deserve some rest after all we went through." 

"I don't feel tired, Tai. I know it sounds strange, but I still feel pumped up. Jazzed with energy." A second later, Sora nearly hit the floor when she passed out due to lack of sleep, but Tai was able to catch her and take her to his bed. Laying her down carefully, Tai covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my love. I love you." Tai whispered calmly. As Tai turned and prepared to sleep in the chair, he heard Sora murmur in her sleep, "I love you too, Tai." 

Tai was jolted out of the couch by a frantic knocking on the door about two or three hours later. The knocking caused Sora, Kari and the Digimon to wake up, too. 

"Whatever you're selling, the cat knows Kung Fu, so don't try anything!" Gatomon warned. Tai and the others fought the urge to laugh as he opened the door to see Izzy, who looked even more disheveled than he'd had earlier this morning. 

"Izzy, you look like you didn't catch a wink of sleep. What's up?" Tai asked as he tried stifling a yawn. 

"We've…got…trouble!" Izzy gasped out. The three other DigiDestined groaned as they collapsed on the couch next to their Digimon. 

"What now? If its another Digimon bent on world domination, I say let him take it over; we can work out a counter attack after we've gotten more sleep." Sora insisted as she snuggled against Tai's shoulder. 

"Well, despite the fact that Piedmon and Datamon have somehow destroyed every single TV in the Digital World and cut off our only access to getting there, I'd say sweet dreams, but this is serious! We've got to get back to the Digital World and stop them once and for all!" Izzy demanded impatiently. 

"If they've cut off all access to the Digital World, how exactly do you plan on getting us there in the first place?" Tai asked calmly as he got up off of the couch and prepared some orange juice for himself, Sora, Kari and the now wide-awake Digimon. 

"Simple: We use the same portal we used to get back after we first defeated VenomMyotismon. It shouldn't be that difficult, since there are 12 of us, to open the portal and get back." 

Tai actually smiled, despite the redness in his eyes. Sora rose her head from her position on the couch, and Kari eyed Izzy with interest. The Digimon yelled out, "Where's our orange juice?" Tai rolled his eyes and chuckled as he grabbed three more cups as well as the pitcher of orange juice. 

It took some time for Tai, Sora, Kari and Izzy to wake up the other DigiDestined, but the job was done within an hour after Izzy had gotten there. Davis looked about more or less the same as Tai did, but he wasn't trying to stay awake, whereas Tai was. 

"Remind me again-why are we all here instead of in our own beds resting?" Davis asked grumpily. (A/N: Is "grumpily" even a word?)

"You'll have to excuse Davis. He hasn't had his morning dose of me today." Yolei joked. Some of the others laughed, but Tai rolled his eyes as the Digimon ate some food he'd cooked while waiting for everyone to show-better than his Mom could ever make! 

"Anyway, Datamon and Piedmon were able to effectively destroy every TV in the entire Digital World, which means that technically, your D3's are as ineffective as our Digivices when it comes to getting us to the DigiWorld now. We thought all portals to the Digital World from Earth were closed when Black WarGreymon gave up the last of his energy to close one portal and Oikawa used the energy needed to open up that portal on the Bridge. There are only two portals that haven't been entirely used yet-the one we used when we first went to the Digital World at the camp, and the one outside of the TV station where we first defeated VenomMyotismon." Izzy explained. 

"Let me guess-we're going to attempt to use one of these portals to get to the Digital World?" Matt responded. 

"No-we're going to use both of them to get there. It's the safest way to ensure that no one will ever use these portals to get to the Digital World again-including us." 

That got the entire team thinking. With all the televisions destroyed and every active portal closed, there would be no way for their Digimon to ever return to the Digital World again, if they wanted to. 

__

We wanted to make sure that our Digimon would be well protected from all evils, be it here or in the Digital World. Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken's Digimon wanted to stay here as did mine, T.K.'s, Joe's, Mimi's, Izzy's and Matt's. Only Agumon and Biyomon had their doubts, so Tai and Sora took some time out before our departure to talk to them. 

"What's wrong, Agumon? I thought you'd be ecstatic about staying here with me." 

Tai's Digimon sighed. "I thought so, too, but I'm confused. I like being here with you, but I also liked protecting my area. I don't know what to do." 

Tai smiled. "Tell you what-we'll stop by Primary Village on the way home. If I'm right, then an old friend of ours had to have been reborn, so if he was, how about we ask him to look after your area?" 

"That sounds like a great idea, Tai! Biyomon's area, too?" 

"Why not? Hey, Sora! Does Biyomon have any doubts about staying with us-I mean you?" Tai yelled out. 

"Yeah, and I don't know what to tell her." 

"Bring her in here. Agumon's got an idea." 

Within a second or so, Sora and Biyomon came in. Tai gently pushed Sora out. 

"We'll give them some time to talk it over." Tai advised. She nodded, and they both waited by the door to his room. It took a few minutes, but they both came out and said, "It's a deal!" 

Davis couldn't believe that he'd had to come back here after four years or so again. He and the younger DigiDestined were at the site of VenomMyotismon's demise alongside their Digimon, prepared to open a portal. Yolei was already confirming it with Izzy, who along with the older DigiDestined, were heading to their old summer camp one last time to activate the portal. 

"You sure our D3's will open up this bad boy?" Davis asked irritably. 

"Positive. If their Digivices can open up the portals, who's to say our D3's can't?" Yolei replied. 

Nodding, Davis held up his D3 and prepared himself for departure. 

"We can't go until we've gotten the okay from Izzy and the others." Yolei noted to her boyfriend. 

"What? Can't they just catch up with us later?" 

"Funny, Davis." 

As for Tai and the others, they'd finally made it back to the campsite. The good news is, it wasn't snowing. The bad news was, their Digivices had the same effect as they'd had the first time they'd tried returning to the Digital World while they were battling MaloMyotismon, including Mimi's. 

"Digiport, open! Please?" 

Sora and Mimi both giggled. That was the second time Tai had added the word "Please" to the usual command of activating a computer to get them to the DigiWorld. 

"I don't get it! Why can't we get to the Digital World while Davis and the others can?" Matt asked heatedly. 

"Who knows? Maybe its because the D3's are more powerful than our own Digivices, or it might be because they can DNA Digivolve without the use of Azulongmon's power." Izzy replied. 

"True, but I say we should wait until the others try before we make any type of attempt." Joe said. 

"Too late for that, Joe. Tai's been trying for the past 10 minutes, and it doesn't look like he's giving up anytime soon." Mimi spoke out. 

"Guys, I think we got something here!" Davis yelled out. His D3 was glowing brightly as Ken and the others ran over and held out their own D3's. Theirs started glowing and before the eyes of Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken, a light appeared in front of them. 

"Awesome!" 

"Perfecto!" 

"Amazing!" 

"Highly unlikely, but it could be safe." 

T.K. and Kari laughed as the six of them rose upward and returned to the Digital World. 

Tai smiled as he noticed the light in the sky vanish and he knew that his sister and the others were on their way to the Digital World again. His Digivice finally started glowing, and Sora came up to him with Biyomon and Agumon by her side, her own Digivice glowing. 

"Guys, its time!" The others ran up to him and pulled out their Digivices, which had started glowing, and held them up to the sky. Seconds later, a tidal wave appeared one last time and sent the original team of DigiDestined back to the Digital World for the final time. 


	14. The Battle against Piedmon and Datamon

Me: I don't own Digimon, yada, yada, yada…uh…(turns and sees Tai sneaking out of door with ice cream) What…are…you…doing

Me: I don't own Digimon, yada, yada, yada…uh…(turns and sees Tai sneaking out of door with ice cream) What…are…you…doing? 

Tai: Uh, nothing! Sora wanted some ice cream and she said she was really hungry, so I thought-

Me: You thought I'd just let you take my ice cream without asking, huh? 

Tai: Well…yeah. 

Me: (smiles mischievously) I don't think so. (moves slowly toward Tai) 

Tai: Uh-oh…

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. XIV-The Battle against Piedmon and Datamon

"There's a war coming…You sure you're on the right side?" –Wolverine

"At least I've chosen a side." –Storm, X-Men: The Movie

When Tai opened his eyes again, he recognized something-the Digital World wasn't its usual bright, shiny day, but rather a reshaped mountain that looked awfully familiar to him and the older DigiDestined. Davis and the younger members were lucky that they'd landed close to them since the portals they'd used were so far away from each other on Earth. 

"That can't be…can it?" Tai asked out loud. He barely acknowledged the fact that Sora had wrapped her arms around his waist for comfort. 

"It looks like it, but we could be wrong, right Tai?" 

"We're not wrong on this. Spiral Mountain's back again." Matt declared impatiently. 

"What's Spiral Mountain?" Davis had the foreknowledge to ask at least. 

"When we came here after defeating VenomMyotismon, we took notice of the fact that years had passed since our departure from the Digital World. It wasn't the same as it used to be. The Dark Masters were somehow able to reshape the entire Digital World into Spiral Mountain and it eventually took all of our combined strength to defeat Piedmon." Davis had that look Tai usually had after Izzy went through one of his extremely long speeches-a look of profound befuddlement. 

"Come again?" 

"Never mind!" 

"Well, well, well. The group of heroes have returned to challenge me even after what I did to them in the Real World. True, they did defeat me with the use of PhoenixGreymon, but that was only the result of a last-ditch effort on their part. I will not allow them to gain the advantage so easily this time. This time…we're playing for keeps." 

"Okay, Yolei, remind me again _why _we had to split up into two separate teams again?" Davis impatiently asked his girlfriend as they hiked up one of the two sides of Spiral Mountain; the older DigiDestined were hiking opposite from them. 

"Tai and the others figured it'd be too dangerous if we tried ambushing Piedmon and Datamon as one big group, so while they try taking them on from the front, we'll surprise them from behind." 

"And why does Tai keep putting himself through this? He knows we can handle ourselves just fine." 

"Tai's got a personal score to settle with Datamon, and Piedmon nearly killed him and WarGreymon during one of their battles when they were our age." 

"Enough said." 

"Exactly! If we could get up this mountain without anymore interruptions? I had enough problems getting up here the first time!" T.K. yelled impatiently. Davis glared at him in response. 

"If you're getting mad at either me or Yolei, then just zip it, T.S.! I wanted to double check and make sure that I wasn't forgetting anything." Davis retorted angrily. 

"Like you could remember anything beforehand." T.K. replied cynically. 

"THAT'S IT! I've tried to be friendly, I've tried to be kind; heck, I've even tried sweetness, but this takes the cake!" Davis tackled T.K. to the ground and the two of them started throwing punches at each other. Kari and Yolei ran up to their respective boyfriends, pulled them apart and slapped them across their cheeks before things got too bloody for them to handle. 

"Cut it out, you two! There's no time for fighting, unless we're taking on Datamon or Piedmon. I don't see either one of them, so save your insults for those two!" Yolei demanded irritably. 

"You rang, younger generation?" The team looked up and sighed. Datamon stood right in their tracks, poised and ready for battle. 

Tai's eyes were narrowed in pure anger. It didn't matter to him if he found either Datamon or Piedmon-he owed them both a lifetime of pain and torment! Datamon had kidnapped Sora from him, attempted to clone her, nearly sent her down Etemon's Dark Network and turned her evil in an attempt to get revenge on him. Piedmon had nearly killed him and WarGreymon during the time of the Dark Masters. The look on Sora's face as Tai had looked up into her beautiful crimson eyes…pain, sadness and a fear of losing him in the Digital World forever. He wasn't going to let them take her away again! 

"Tai? Is something wrong?" Tai turned to see Sora, her eyes filled with worry as they gazed into his own chocolate ones. 

"Nothing, Sora. Just that-I owe both of these Digimon so much pain that they bestowed on me…what Datamon did to you, Piedmon almost killing me-"

Sora's eyes narrowed as she grabbed Tai-they were bringing up the rear and had fallen a bit behind-by his shirt and eyed him with a look of pain and sadness. 

"Listen to me, Tai: You are not going to sacrifice yourself to defeat these evil Digimon, do you hear me? I've had to stand by and watch you go into the Digital World to help our younger selves, take on Diaboromon in the Internet and see you almost get skewered and watch like a helpless zombie as I stabbed you in the chest with a sword! So you are staying right by my side throughout this entire battle, okay?" Tai eyed her with a look of amazement and understanding. 

"Okay. 'Skewered?'" 

"TAI!" Sora cried irritably as she collapsed into his arms and started sobbing. Confused and scared, Tai held her and took solace by being in her presence. 

"I'm sorry, Sora. We knew this job had some risks when we first became DigiDestined, didn't we? I promise I won't jump into battle until there's no other choice, okay?" 

Sora nodded through her tears. "O-okay. (hiccup) Are you going to keep this promise?" 

"Hey, I've kept that promise not to let anything happen to you, haven't I?" 

"Not recently, but you've tried." 

Tai leaned down toward Sora's waiting lips, then saw out of the corner of his eye a flying sword…two flying swords. 

"Sora, get down!" Tai yelled as he dived down and made sure that he took the brunt of the fall, knowing that Sora was right by him. Agumon and Biyomon came in with looks of impatience across their faces. 

"Where were you two?" Biyomon asked. 

"Piedmon ambushed us a few minutes ago and turned all the others into key chains without even lifting a finger! And we find the two of you liplocking?" Tai and Sora had the grace to blush as they stood up to their feet. 

"We weren't 'liplocking!' More likely, we were having a debate on whether I should jump headlong into battle." Tai insisted. 

"DigiDestined! The time for your demise has come. And what better for you to meet your doom than to have it on the same battleground you and I crossed swords on before?"   


Tai rolled his eyes, clearly irritated with Piedmon's antics as of late. "Digivolve, Agumon!" 

"You too, Biyomon!" 

Immediately, Tai and Sora's Digivices glowed the same as their Crests would if they had them. 

"Agumon…"

"Biyomon…" 

"Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!/PHOENIXMON!!!" 

WHAM! Paildramon was hit hard by Datamon's main attack. Davis and Ken were lucky they'd gotten their Digimon to DNA Digivolve, but they had been stopped while attempting to Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon. Yolei, Kari, Cody and T.K. were on the sidelines, waiting for the okay from their leader. 

"You are truly the equal of the DigiDestined of Courage, goggle-wearing boy. But, you are not the boy I desire revenge against, so to me, you are nothing! Digital Bomb!!" Paildramon wasn't quick enough to avoid the hail of tiny bombs headed his way and was hit again, nearly falling to the ground! 

"Hang on, Paildramon! Just Digivolve again and you'll have the advantage." Ken advised. 

"Right, Ken! Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…" 

"I think not! Digital Bomb!!" 

"Aquilamon, Gatomon, get up there now!" Yolei and Kari cried out. Nodding, the two Digimon shot upward like arrows. 

"Aquilamon…" 

"…Gatomon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…SYLPHYMON!!!" 

Sylphymon barely blocked the attack in time for Paildramon to make it all the way through his Digivolving to…

"…IMPERIALDRAMON!!! Imperialdramon: Mode Change to…FIGHTER MODE!!!" 

"You're going down, mass of wires! Positron Laser!!" 

"Static Force!!" 

The two attacks sent Datamon flying clear across the side of the mountain! 

"Perfecto!" 

"Amazing! Let's get over there, guys!" 

WarGreymon and Phoenixmon were nearing exhaustion. They were giving it their best shot, but Piedmon's skill seemed to have improved since his deletion four years ago! 

"Trump Swords!!! Face it, DigiDestined-it's over! Why not surrender now and save yourself the agony of defeat?" 

The two Mega Digimon were hit and spiraled out of the sky toward the ground, where they hit with a sickening thud! 

"WarGreymon! Phoenixmon! You guys okay?" Tai asked. He'd managed to keep his promise to Sora and stayed out of the battle, but if anything happened to their Digimon, he knew that he might have to break his promise and protect her by any means necessary. 

"We're fine, Tai. Just stay back and let us handle it!" WarGreymon rumbled out. 

That's when a miracle occurred in the most unlikely of places. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" WHAM! Piedmon stumbled back in shock, then looked up and glared at Black WarGreymon, who was miraculously reconfigured just like normal Digimon were reconfigured throughout the Digital World. 

"I was hoping you'd been reconfigured! It's good to see you!" WarGreymon gasped out as he and Phoenixmon were both struggling to maintain their Mega forms while still in the air. 

"It's a pleasure to be seen. Now, to take care of this mockery of a clown! Terra Destroyer!!" 

"Terra Force!!" 

"Crimson Flame!!" 

The three attacks nailed Piedmon straight in the chest and he screamed in agony as he was deleted once again. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNN…" 

Tai and Sora smiled broadly as the last of the Dark Masters vanished for the last time. As he did, the other DigiDestined reappeared with their Digimon behind them. 

"Matt! Weren't you guys dolls?" Sora asked. 

"Not at all! We were just trapped behind some sort of invisible wall. Agumon and Biyomon were lucky to have lagged behind like the rest of you." Matt explained. 

"It's good to see you guys again." Tai noted. 

"It's good to be seen." came the reply. 

"Not before…I have…my revenge! Digital Bomb!!" Tai looked up and surprisingly enough smiled at the Digimon. 

"Tai, get out of the way!" Sora yelled out. 

Calm as ice, Tai didn't move an inch. He waited for the tiny bombs to get closer and closer…

"TAI! NOOOOOOO!" Sora tried to get back to him, but Izzy and Matt held her back. 

A second later, Tai whipped out his Digivice and it started glowing brightly. Seconds after that, the bombs disappeared only inches from his face. 

"Prodigious. I knew our Digivices had the power to dislodge Black Gears, but I didn't know they could stop attacks like this as well!" 

"WarGreymon, now!" 

"TERRA FORCE!!" 

"TERRA DESTROYER!!" 

"CRIMSON FLAME!!" 

"POSITRON LASER!!" 

The four Mega Digimon sent their attacks straight into the shattered part of Datamon's damaged body! He screamed as he was deleted for the last time. 

Tai collapsed to the ground as Sora ran to him, hugging him tightly and not letting go. WarGreymon came up to Tai with Phoenixmon by his side. 

"Black WarGreymon's agreed to look after our territories Tai. We'll go back to the Real World with you!" Tai and Sora smiled through their tears and hugged their Digimon tightly. Davis and the others came running in with smiles on their faces. 

"We've did it! We saved the Digital World and the Real World from total annihilation! What could possibly go wrong now?" Davis yelled out happily. 

A second later, the ground became nothing but a hole of total blackness that sucked up all the DigiDestined and their Digimon! They all screamed as they fell down another black hole while Black WarGreymon helplessly watched, unable to lift a finger or help out. 

On their way down, Mimi did cry out, "I CAN'T STAND BLACK HOLES!!!!" 


	15. The Fate of the DigiDestined

Me: Wow

Me: Wow! I never thought a story of mine would go this long chapterwise. I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Let's kick it up off said Digimon soundtrack-if I did, well, I don't want to bore you…  


Tai: You won't! Tell us!

Me: Okay-Straightaway, I'd hook you and Sora up, then Davis and Yolei, T.K. and Kari, and finally, Mimi and Matt! 

Tai: Uh…no comment! (runs off) 

Davis, T.K. and Matt: WAIT UP! (run after Tai)

Sora, Yolei, Mimi and Kari: WHAT'S WRONG WITH US, HUH?! (grabs weapons that only Xena could enjoy using and run after the guys) 

Me: Oh boy…

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Chap. XV-The Fate of the DigiDestined

"You're gonna quit, give up just like that? Look Kari, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!" –T.K.

"Well, you know what? I care for you too." –Kari, His Master's Voice

"Tell you what: I'll make a special batch just for you." –Sora

"I'll be waiting…Thanks." –Tai, A Very Digi Christmas

The DigiDestined were spiraling down a seemingly endless black hole until suddenly, they stopped midair and just hung there! 

"Whoa! This seems familiar. Is everybody okay?" 

"I'm okay, Tai." Tai hadn't even had to turn to know that Sora was next to him. 

"It looks like we all survived the fall intact. What about you guys? Any abnormal effects?" Izzy asked. 

"Besides a sneaking suspicion of déjà vu, we're all fine. Davis, Kari, you guys all right?" 

Turning to Kari's partner, Davis offered a thumbs up. "A-okay! But, if this is a black sky, where are all the stars at?" 

****

"This isn't the endless limits of space, but rather, MY domain! The 8 of you are the originals, but you've since added 4 more to your ranks-impressive. Most impressive. What's the matter? Can't even say hello to an old friend?" Tai, the other DigiDestined, T.K. and Kari gasped in shock as one of their greatest foes was before their eyes once again…Apocalymon. 

"Apocalymon? This guy sounds like he could be the Digimon version of Armageddon!" Davis exclaimed in shock. 

"He may very well be, Davis. Apocalymon's a very dangerous Mega Digimon. With his Death Claw attack, he can take out a significant number of Digimon in one move-without even breaking a sweat!" Tai growled angrily. 

****

"After four years of walking around in limbo that you heroes personally trapped me in, I found myself restored to capacity. Yet, I wasn't at full power, so I fed on the darkness and despair that you DigiDestined went through-the hero of Courage helped me regain full use of my powers when he was rejected by his heroine of Love during a certain Christmas that involved the hero of Friendship, a box of cookies and a broken heart. Hardening your heart wasn't that smart, hero of Courage. That enabled me to grow stronger." Tai glared at Apocalymon while Sora shuddered with sadness, pain and unshed tears. Even after all this time, that one Christmas still ate at her heart. 

"Maybe not, but things are back to normal now and we're gonna finish you once and for all!" That came from T.K., whose eyes were filled with anger toward Apocalymon. 

****

"Even now, you're feeding me more energy by attempting to taunt me. It was I who restored your enemies from yesteryear. I wanted to test you and see how far along you'd gotten in strength since our last encounter. I must say, I'm not that impressed. Only in tense situations-say this one, for example-do you show the full extent of your powers. Pathetic. Hero of Hope, the only time you showed some significance of compassion toward the Heroine of Light was during the time when she was pulled toward the World of Darkness. Hero of Courage, Friendship and Miracles is the only one who shows promise, even though getting together with the Heroine of Love and Sincerity was a rash move." Davis and T.K. both looked like they wanted to strangle Apocalymon, but Tai and Matt held them back. 

"Don't do anything! He only wants you to feed him more by being angry at him." Tai advised. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but listen to Tai. He's got a good point for once." 

****

"After gaining the necessary ability needed to Digivolve, I made sure that three Diaboromon were created to distract you-one in the Digital World, which your younger selves took care of nicely with some future assistance. The one in the Internet could have taken care of your leaders were it not for the appearance of Phoenixmon. I wondered when she would show up. It wasn't the Diaboromon who escaped into the Real World that destroyed your precious home…it was me. I told him to head off to New York, but only after making some appearances at specific places so that when you returned home, you'd think it was his doing." 

Now Tai was mad, really mad. Sora had to grab him and keep him from launching himself toward Apocalymon! 

"You did that to our town?! Why?" Tai struggled to hold back his tears. Their parents could've died if Apocalymon had destroyed the Digital Barrier that had protected the remains of the city. 

****

"The answer is simple-I plan to live there where Odaiba once stood. With you out of the way and the Digital Barrier destroyed, I will take over Japan and soon enough, the world, as they say it, will be my oyster!" 

This shook up the entire team. Apocalymon was planning to take over the world! 

"Not as long as we're still breathing! Terra Force!!" WarGreymon's attack flew straight through the darkness. 

"Crimson Flame!!" 

"Positron Laser!!" 

"Static Force!!" 

"Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

Chuckling, Apocalymon rose a hand and all five attacks dissipated in the air! 

"I think we're in serious trouble, guys!" Joe basically spelt it out for all of them. 

"Not yet! But, what did he mean by 'gaining the necessary ability to Digivolve?'" Ken asked. 

****

"Observe DigiDestined-your downfall as you gaze on my true form: Apocalymon Digivolve to…DARKAPOCALYMON!!!" The DigiDestined all gasped in shock and amazement as Apocalymon Digivolved past the Mega Level! 

"I think we've found out the answer, Ken!" Imperialdramon said cynically. 

The Digimon Analyzer popped up as WarGreymon explained, "DarkApocalymon's twice as dangerous as Apocalymon! With his Claw of Destruction attack, not even a Mega Digimon could stand up to his awesome power! But we'll prove him wrong. NOVA FORCE!!" 

"CRIMSON FLAME!!" 

"POSITRON LASER!!" 

"METAL WOLF CLAW!!" 

The four Mega Digimon used full power and that didn't even faze DarkApocalymon at all! 

"Come on, guys! We gotta help them. Static Force!!" Slyphymon's attack didn't even reach DarkApocalymon-it disintegrated in midair! 

Tai couldn't believe it-unless WarGreymon either DNA Digivolved with Phoenixmon or MetalGarurumon, they didn't have a prayer, unless…

"I've got it! WarGreymon, stand still, 'cause I'm gonna bring our past selves back again!" Tai yelled out. 

"How? You don't have Azulongmon's core with you." 

"Gennai taught me how to use my Digivice and amplify its power. All I have to do is hit you in the proper spot that won't cause you any pain like this!" Tai aimed his Digivice at the Crest of Courage on WarGreymon's back and a beam of light flew gracefully and hit its mark! True to Tai's word, his Digimon didn't feel any pain. A bigger beam of light appeared and two figures appeared out of it-01 Tai and Agumon! 

"All right! It worked!" Tai yelled out. 

"Nice job, Tai!" Sora said as she hugged him tightly. 

"What's going on?" 01 Tai asked with a confused look on his face. 

"Let's cut to the chase-Remember Apocalymon?" Tai asked his younger self.

"Yeah?" 

"He's Digivolved into DarkApocalymon, a Level beyond Mega, and we need your help. Will you DNA Digivolve with Sora and Phoenixmon?" 

01 Tai eyed Sora with awe. "Sora's got a Mega Digimon now? Cool! I'll do it!" 

****

"Reverse Digivolve!!" DarkApocalymon's claws grabbed at Sylphymon, MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon, Phoenixmon and Imperialdramon, stripping them of their energies and forcing them back into Rookies, with the exception of Gatomon! 

"I think we're in trouble, Tai!" Agumon noted. 

"I can see that. Yolei! Do you have any food with you?" Tai questioned. 

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll give us a chance to distribute it to our Digimon in time." 

"Just pass some to Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon! We'll feed the rest when we get back home." 

****

"_IF _you get back home. Claw of Destruction!!" DarkApocalymon's main attack was headed straight for Tai, Sora and Matt! On pure adrenaline alone, three Digimon summoned up whatever strength they had left in order to Digivolve. 

"Biyomon…" 

"Gabumon…" 

"Agumon…" 

"Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!/METALGARURUMON!!!/WARGREYMON!!!" 

The three Mega Digimon were hit hard and hovered motionless in the air! Completely depleted of energy, Phoenixmon deDigivolved back to Biyomon. It was different for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon-they'd exhausted their energy supply entirely! Tai and Matt watched helplessly as their Digimon were deleted right before their eyes. 

"MetalGarurumon…" 

"Sorry, Matt. I don't have the energy anymore…" 

"WarGreymon…don't go…" 

"Tai, I've failed you…I'm sorry…" 

Saddened, Tai and Matt sobbed quietly on Sora and Mimi's shoulders as the two most powerful Mega Digimon were gone within seconds. 

****

"Two down…more to go. Who's the next to fall?" 

Tai grimaced as he pulled out his Digivice. What he was about to do had never been done before by any of the DigiDestined…until now. The tiny device shrieked in his hand as a beam of light shot out and pierced him in the heart. Instantly, Tai felt a twinge of pain and his feet were deleted! Matt realized what Tai was doing and did it to himself, despite the shocked and scared looks on the others' faces. 

"Tai, what are you doing?" 

"Matt, cut it out!" 

"Their bodies are being deleted into bits and pieces of digital data by the use of their Digivices!" 

"Tai, don't do this!" Sora grabbed Tai by his shirt and pulled his rapidly deleting body close to hers. 

"I'm sorry, Sora, but I've got to get to him…be brave…I'll always love you…" Tai kissed Sora with all the energy he could muster up until finally, his face was deleted and Sora was left kissing nothing but dead air. The same thing had happened between Mimi and Matt. Saddened, Sora, Kari and Mimi burst into tears while 01 Tai did his best to comfort the girls. Davis and the others just looked on in shock and pain. Two of their closest friends and Digimon had just been deleted in front of them, and they were going to be next…

__

None of us knew what happened when a Digimon was deleted, but Tai and Matt were probably the first humans to experience it firsthand, since they were the first ones to be deleted the way they'd been in the Digital World. Sure, we were turned into data before, but it was nothing like what Tai and Matt went through…

"Agumon…where are you?" Tai's bits and pieces of data floated around a datastream of information alongside Matt's, searching for their Digimon. 

"Gabumon, you here? Why can't he answer me, Tai?" 

"I don't know, Matt. Maybe their pieces of data are too far ahead of us…" 

"Tai? What are you doing here?" 

"Matt? Is that you?" 

"…Or they could be right next to us and we wouldn't know it 'cause we have no eyes anymore. Come on, you two-pull yourselves together! You gonna let some beyond Mega Digimon get the best of you? Together you guys create Omnimon, one of the hottest Digimon the world's ever seen! True, PhoenixGreymon could be even more powerful, but that's not the point! We've gone through more stuff this year than we ever did four years ago! Ken gained control over you and we won! He tried taking you down with a RedVegimon Gabumon, and we won! You're not alone in this, because you have us! Together, we can win any battle!" Tai yelled confidently. 

"And you had the courage to let Sora go to Matt during Christmas, and you waited for her. I'm not gonna let you throw a chance at true love away, Tai!" Agumon declared. 

"Feel the love from the other DigiDestined! Feel the strength!" Matt and Tai chorused. 

"I feel them…" The bits of data suddenly went the opposite direction of the others and reconfigured themselves into Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon, fully restored and ready for battle! 

"Agumon…" 

"Gabumon…" 

"Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!/METALGARURUMON!!!" 

Before DarkApocalymon's eyes, Tai, Matt, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon reappeared, restored and powered up! 

"Sora, here!" Tai pulled Azulongmon's core out of his pocket and tossed it to her. Instantly, Biyomon and 01 Agumon started glowing. 

"Biyomon…" 

"Agumon…" 

"Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!/WARGREYMON!!!" 

"I thought you didn't have that." Matt replied. 

"I forgot it was there. Sue me." Tai joked as their Digimon started glowing again. 

"WarGreymon…" 

"…MetalGarurumon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…OMNIMON!!!" 

"WarGreymon…" 

"…Phoenixmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PHOENIXGREYMON!!!" 

****

"NOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! CLAW OF DESTRUCTION!!" DarkApocalymon's attack headed straight toward the newly Digivolved Digimon. Omnimon reacted first. 

"Transcendent Sword!!" 

Instantly, the sword destroyed about 1/3 of the claws! 

"Omnimon's an awesome Digimon, guys!" Davis yelled. 

"You haven't seen what PhoenixGreymon can do." Tai responded. 

"Flames of Courage!!" Within seconds, half of DarkApocalymon's body was scorched. 

__

Let's kick it up and show them all the things we can do! 

Let's kick it up…together! 

"Force of Love!!" DarkApocalymon screamed in agony as he was electrocuted with bolts of red energy. 

"That's for deleting my man's Digimon!" Sora cried angrily. 

"I think Sora's more than a little upset at DarkApocalymon." Matt whispered. 

"What made you think that?" Tai muttered back. 

"Supreme Cannon!!" A second later, DarkApocalymon roared in anger, releasing his rage. 

****

"Time to say goodbye, DigiDestined! Pure Annihilation!!" A ball of light appeared in his hand, and the team figured out what it was for. 

"Not today! Transcendent Sword!!" SHINK! Omnimon's sword punctured DarkApocalymon's chest seconds before he could launch his attack, which deleted him instantly! 

__

Let's kick it up 'cause they ain't seen the last of me and you! 

Let's kick it up…together! 

Suddenly, as Omnimon and PhoenixGreymon deDigivolved into Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon and Botamon, a bright light appeared and the team suddenly found themselves back on File Island, 01 Tai and Botamon vanished from sight. 

"I was wondering when you guys would show up." 

Turning around, the DigiDestined saw none other than…


	16. Friendship or Knowledge?

Me: I can't believe it

Me: I can't believe it! I'm finally finished-or I will be after I get this all down! 

Tai: Yeah, so am I-that means you can't torture me anymore! (laughs evilly) 

Me: There are other stories in the works that I've got planned-including one where you get…I can't say! 

Tai: Can't say what? What? I promise I won't tell anybody-not even Sora, and I tell her everything! 

Me: Well…no. I don't own Digimon. I also don't own "Here We Go" off the Digimon soundtrack. 

Tai: WHY NOT?! 

Me: If I told you, then they'd know. 

Tai: Who are they? 

Me: Various authors from this site. They'd know all the evil stuff I have planned for you in this upcoming story. 

Tai: Ohh…

****

Digimon

The WarGame of the 21st Century

Epilogue-Friendship or Knowledge: A Choice by Sincerity

"Gennai? What are we doing here?" Tai asked in shock. 

Still looking as young as ever, the DigiDestined's old friend chuckled and eyed the entire team, original and new. 

"Congratulations on a job well done! You've saved the Digital and the Real Worlds from destruction by Apocalymon and his forces of Darkness. That's the good news. The bad news is that unlike the Digital World, it will take a lot longer to repair the damage done to your city in the Real World. It could even take years." 

"That's all right! At least we're alive to fix everything, right guys?" Davis insisted excitedly. 

"That's the spirit, Davis; see the glass as half full instead of half empty!" Tai declared confidently. 

"We need a rule-never have Tai and Davis next to each other after a huge battle!" Kari groaned. 

The others laughed while Tai and Davis both eyed Kari with a look. 

"Hey, guys-check it out! There's a TV right over there. It looks like Piedmon and Datamon didn't trash all of them." Davis noted. 

"That means we can all get home without riding in a cable car!" Mimi replied. 

"We'll catch ya later, Gennai! Digiport, open!" Davis yelled out as he activated it with his D3. Sora tossed Gennai Azulongmon's core as she vanished inside the TV with Tai, Agumon and Biyomon. 

__

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Here we go!) 

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!" The entire team of DigiDestined cried out as they crash-landed on top of each other right in the middle of a campsite! Luckily for them, Tai and Sora were on the top. 

"Why can't we ever land someplace where it's soft?" Davis complained impatiently. 

"Davis? I love you and all, but GET OFFA MY HAND!" Yolei demanded angrily. Davis "eeped" and hopped off as the others untangled themselves with ease. 

"This place looks seemingly familiar." Izzy said. Tai and Matt smiled as they realized where they were. 

"Izzster, don't you remember? This is the campsite where we camped during the battle with Kimeramon!" Tai explained. 

"I'm amazed it survived Apocalymon's attack on the city." Matt replied. 

"Tai? Why didn't you invite _me _to go camping?" Sora asked sweetly as her eyes narrowed slowly. Tai gulped as he pushed Agumon in front of him. 

"I thought you'd be working with your Mom in her flower shop, otherwise I would've called." Tai responded as he kept Agumon in front of him. 

"Tai? What's the deal of pushing me in front of you?" Agumon asked in amazement. 

"Nothing! I just thought you'd like to be near Sora, that's all." 

"_I'm _not the one who didn't take her camping with me!" 

Sora couldn't keep herself from laughing at the sight of Tai and Agumon arguing at each other. "Cut it out, you two! Tai, I forgive you; Agumon, I'll see if I can get you some food on the way home." Tai and Agumon sighed in relief. 

"Now that I'm out of the doghouse, I say we all stay here for a few days and relax…" Tai began excitedly. 

"Oh, Maaaaatt!" Tai, Matt, Sora, all the DigiDestined-especially Davis-and the Digimon all sweatdropped in shock and slight fear as they recognized who that voice belonged to. 

"…Or, we could all just forget the whole thing and go straight home!" Tai finished worriedly. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all tried to find a payphone. Unfortunately, Davis collided with Yolei, who collided with T.K. and Kari, who collided with Cody, Ken and Joe, who collided with Izzy, Mimi and Matt, who collided with Tai and Sora, who collided with all of the Digimon! They all fell down in a heap of tangled limbs and feet, which gave Jun Motomiya ample time to grab Matt and hoist him up out of the pile. 

"I've found you at last, Matt! When I called my family and found out that the city had been wrecked by some monster-"

"Digimon." Davis corrected calmly. 

"Whatever, Davis! I was worried sick that something happened to you. It's a good thing you broke it off with that hussy over there-" Agumon and Biyomon had to keep Tai and Sora both from attempting to kill Jun at the same time! 

"I realized that you and I were meant to be! It's a good thing I signed up for camp this year." Matt chuckled with ease as he motioned toward Mimi, who was blushing a light pink. 

"Sorry, Jun, but Mimi and I are a couple now." 

"What? You're dumping me for that-that-American New Yorker?" Jun exclaimed heatedly. 

"Excuse me, but I am a Japanese native! I've known Matt since summer camp! How long have _you _known him?" Mimi retorted angrily. Izzy sweatdropped as he grabbed Mimi by her waist and pulled her back. 

"You'll have to excuse her. She's been through a lot of pressure today. I won't go into detail." Somehow, the team managed to keep Mimi from pummeling Jun into the ground as they all finally found a payphone and called the relief center in Odaiba. Matt was at the head of the line when he saw the faint blush on Mimi's cheeks from where Izzy was holding her. 

__

"I never thought Mimi would ever find Izzy _attractive! I always choose the ones who my friends have the hots for!" _

"Mimi, are you okay?" Palmon asked calmly as her partner had a forlorn look on her face-a look that Sora had caught wind of. 

"What's wrong, Mimi?" 

Sighing sadly, Mimi eyed her best friend with that same forlorn look in her eyes. "What did you do when you had to choose between Tai and Matt?" 

Sora smirked a bit as she realized the problem-it was the same problem she'd had, but with a different choice than Tai. "I weighed the pros and cons of both boys before finally realizing which one I couldn't live without. And it helped when I found out that Matt was cheating on me." Sora added. The two girls started giggling. 

"What's going on back here?" Tai asked cynically. 

Both girls and Palmon chorused, "Nothing." Biyomon was resting on Sora's lap. Flashing Sora his infamous Kamiya smile, Tai turned around and started chatting up soccer skills with Davis. 

Sora couldn't hide her reddening cheeks as she returned to the conversation with Mimi. 

"I don't know who's got who wrapped around their pinky finger-you or Tai! I see it as two halves of a peanut butter & jelly sandwich-on the one hand, you keep Tai on his toes by being mad at him-at times you pretend to be mad-and making sure he remembers stuff. On the other hand, Tai saves you from almost every danger imaginable throughout the Digital World and in the Real World and through some smile that makes _my _knees buckle, you turn as red as those tomatoes we passed a while back." Mimi explained. Sora eyed Mimi with a confused look. 

"There's a reason why you should be with Izzy-the two of you can talk up a storm-if you were on the computer talking about clothes or other things which I'd rather not hear about." Sora joked. 

Thanks to Tai and Kari's Dad being on break from helping out at the relief center, the team was able to get to the Kamiya residence before nightfall. Kari immediately took her bed. Sora took Tai's bed-once again, under insistence from Tai. Tai tackled the couch and made sure no one else took it. That meant that everyone else had to use sleeping bags from the closet. When morning arose, Tai had cooked up a storm for breakfast that woke everyone up. 

"I'd like to thank my two best friends Sora and Matt for showing me how to cook eggs and just about everything else in the cookbook during our 1st time in the Digital World." Tai replied. Sora blushed while Matt shrugged off Tai's thanks. 

"I've got to go and find my parents. Thanks anyway, Tai." Mimi said as she and Palmon headed out. Within five minutes, only Tai, Sora, Kari, Agumon, Biyomon and Gatomon were left eating enough food that they wouldn't want to eat for about a month! 

Mimi remembered what Sora had said about the pros and the cons and compared Matt and Izzy on different scales. 

"For one thing, Izzy helped save me when we were trapped in that pyramid and tried leading me and Tentomon around. But for another, Matt protected me when Tai was being a jerk and was being unfair when I told him I didn't want to fight anymore. Matt and I both sing, but Izzy spends time e-mailing me. Matt always accepts the charges whenever I call him, but so does Izzy. Why can't choosing a boyfriend be as easy as saving the world for once?" 

While Davis, Yolei, Tai, Sora, Kari and T.K. spent their time at the relief center with Cody, Ken and Joe, Mimi went to visit a certain someone who she'd promised to meet during lunchtime to discuss her decision. 

__

"Okay, I can do this. You're making the right decision. You'll just have to be honest with him afterward and hope he isn't hurt." Mimi thought to herself as she rapped on the door. 

"Hey, Mimi. I didn't think you'd show." 

"Yeah. I've realized something after thinking about it over and over these past few hours. I love you! It's always been you, but my brain kept messing with my heart." Mimi declared calmly. 

"I love you too, Mimi! Would you like to come in and have something to eat?" 

"Sure, I've got some time." 

Mimi smiled broadly as she went inside, content and pleased with the choice she'd made. 


End file.
